Devil Hedgehog
by JFpaes15
Summary: The mad Dr. Eggman discovered a way to achieve world domination, only for his plan to backfire and end up on him releasing a threat so big, that it would bring the entire world to their knees in fear. The king of the demon world was back. And, there's only one being that can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me, and here I am with a new story, I really didn't want to make this, but I just discovered how annoying plot bunnies can be and this idea didn't want to get out of my head, so here it is, and is actually being quite enjoyable.**

**As you can obviously see, this is a Sonic/Devil May Cry crossover, ever since this whole Old Dante vs New Dante, my interest for Devil may cry began rising again because seeing the new game made me want to play the old ones just to forget it actually exist. I'm not trying to say that DmC is bad, the gameplay is really good, the art style is awesome, especially limbo and the music is just badass, it's just that they deformed two of my favorite characters, Dante turned from sarcastic, half-devil, one-line joker, thrill seeker who enjoyed dangerous fights and adventures to, quote from the Angry Joe "half demon, half angel, potty mouth, teeny bopper, who looks like he does meth, has lots of casual sex and just doesn't give a fuck. You know, the kind your sister would like in those bands that claim to be metal", maybe not that much, but he sure doesn't appeal to me, and also Vergil, a calm and collected honorable warrior who believed that guns were for cowards and prefers the way of the sword, who let himself be consumed by darkness so that he could be strong and something like the death of his mother would never repeat again, became manipulative(kind of) and is ignorant to humanity and think they are weak, not respecting them in the slightest, he also has no honor at all, killing a woman and her children no matter if they're demons or not is just sick and a very disgusting attitude.**

**All of this stuff up here is so that people won't flame me for "not liking Dante's new hair, herp derp" we've talked so much and yet there's still people who insist that it's the hair, Dante's look represent an anime character while "Donte's" look represent a british punk. Although I prefer the old, anime-like Dante a lot more.**

**So, without any more waiting, I present you...**

* * *

**Devil Hedgehog**

**?**

During all his life, he had never found a place such as this, an old ruined castle that was located up on an island, but how could he, this place seemed to emit energy waves that let it become invisible, no matter how far technology goes, in would never be found by any kind of machine.

So, imagine how surprised Dr. Eggman became when one of his radars kept reading an energy source that was in the middle of the ocean, it had been doing that for years but he never paid attention, there was always nothing on the photos that his satellites took, even when using the local's exact coordinates, the only pictures taken were from the ocean, until he finally grew tired of that single signal and decided to investigate the area himself, taking his EggMobile and bringing with him some EggFlappers Cannon series for some back up fire power, he went to the designated area to investigate.

He almost had a heart attack when he passed the invisible dome and was welcome with the sight of a gigantic island with huge cliffs on the sides and lots of ruins, such as castles, cathedrals, valleys and whatnot, it looked like the island took some heavy damage because it had a fissure in the middle that divides the island in half.

Now Eggman could be seen hovering on his Eggmobile inside the ruins of said castle with the EggFlappers around him for protection, he had seen so many interesting things there that almost made his scientific instincts go crazy, but there were others that just freaked him out, like some puppets that littered the floor and areas that looked like the insides of a monster.

He entered a room that seemed to be a throne room if all that space and the giant broken throne is anything to go by, that's when Eggman's radar started blinking more frantically, showing him that the source of energy was right in front of him, he got off his machine and walked in front of the throne stopping just a few meters from it, and looks down to see what the radar was blinking at.

A feather. A white feather on the floor that had almost the size of his arm, when he picked it up the radar on his other hand exploded.

"Interesting, this feather seems to have a lot of power contained within itself" the doctor mused, he grinned evilly, it's not every day that something like that happens.

"It would be a shame if someone like me didn't take advantage of it" he chuckled a bit, in his hands he had an object that contained a lot of power, almost rivaling one Chaos Emerald, and to make things even better, this room had about seven to eight more of these feathers.

"It looks like life finally decided to give me the chance to conquer the world and build Eggmanland, and with these mysterious feathers not even Sonic will stop me" Eggman said as he started to laugh maniacally.

XXXXXXX

**Mountainous regions, Dr. Eggman's current HQ.**

Back into his base, Eggman was inside his laboratory alongside some of his assistant robots, trying to discover why the feather's power were so immense, he recovered all of the feathers, which where ten in total, that was enough to almost match the Chaos Emeralds in terms of power.

But his greedy evil heart wanted more, these were feathers, real feathers, so they belonged on an ancient creature's wings since the ruins looked to be thousands of years old, which surprised him a lot since the ruins were still there and didn't became dust. He wanted to make a DNA test to discover what creature contained such power as these feathers represented only a fraction of said power.

During his research on these feathers, he discovered that they came from the ancient Demon King, Mundus. Mundus was a demon that reigned the demon world and was coming to the human world to conquer it as well, only for his plans to be foiled by his most powerful demon general, Sparda, who rebelled against Mudus to save the human world and humanity alongside it, he used his powers to seal Mundus forever into the demon world using his Sword, the Force Edge as the key to the Hell Gate, but since his powers had grown too much, he sealed himself and his powers as well.

Years later, Sparda escaped his own prison and quietly reigned over the humans continuing to bring harmony to humankind for two hundred years, later vanishing from the face of earth. Years later he reappears on the human world again and this time, he falls in love with a human woman called Eva, who he later married and that gave birth to two children, the sons of Sparda, Dante and Vergil. But Eggman wasn't interested in these two only on Sparda and most importantly, Mundus

"Hmmm? If what my research states is true" he looked at the feathers and picked one, using his fingers to rotate left and right "then I must find a way to bring him back from his prision and use him to control the world" he grinned "and I already know how to do it" he started chuckling madly.

XXXXXXX

**Empire City, two days later.**

"The usual chef" a familiar voice ordered, in its usual confident and cocky tone.

"Yes sir, two chili dogs coming right up" the hot dog vendor said, preparing two chili dogs for one of his best costumers "here you go" he said, handing over the chili dogs.

"Thank you" the voice said, tossing the vendor a compressed ring showing a hundred in numbers within its center "you can have the change" the voice offered as he put one chili dog in his peach colored mouth and started walking away.

"Thanks for the preference" the vendor shouted, the mysterious being put his right hand up and did a two fingered salute, without looking back.

The creature started eating his chili dogs as he walked through the streets of Empire city, it was night time and the city had all of its light turned on, it's been a month since he heard of Eggman, but he's used to it, Eggman always take this long to form a plan and he's using this "break" to see the world again, he didn't have enough time to enjoy places like Mazuri, Adabat or Chun-Nan.

"Hey look it's him, it's him" he heard an excited voice as he gulped down his second chili dog, turning back in the middle of the sidewalk, he's welcome with two little kids running in his direction, with their mother running right after them.

"Wow, you look even cooler in person" the two kids said at the same time, he noticed they were twins, he crouches down smiles at the kids and pat their head.

"I'm sorry mister" the mother said, a little out of breath "I hope they didn't do anything" she finally calming down.

"Nah, it no problem" he answered her.

"Hey hey can you take a photo with us?"one twin asked "please, it would be so cool" his brother asked.

"Sure, why not" he smiled at the kid as they shouted yay, their mom just smiled and shook her head, taking a camera out of her purse.

While doing their poses, he crouched down to one knee and put his arms around the kids shoulders, doing a peace sign with his hands while smiling brightly at the camera, a flash later, the kids ran toward their mother to see how the photo looked.

"Again, I'm sorry for wasting your time" she bowed to him.

"They're just kids, there's no need to apologize, it's natural behavior" he said flashing her a smirk, she just smiled at him and thanked him for the photo, walking away with her kids.

You probably figured who this mysterious being is already, he's of course Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, and proclaimed by the habitants of his planet as their hero, he is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, he have a peach colored belly just like his muzzle, deep emerald green eyes, downward spikes on his head and two on his back, he wears white socks, a pair of red shoes with white straps and gold buckles, and white gloves.

Ever since the events that took place in Station Square about a year ago, more precisely, this fight against Perfect Chaos, Sonic has being know to a global scale and restoring the planet back from its pieces made him even more famous, and of course, with Sonic being Sonic, he soaked the attention like a sponge, when going on the streets, he would get swarmed by people and kids wanting autographs and pictures of with him, reporters trying to know about his life as a hero and also there were them...

'Fangirls' he sighed, if Amy by herself is a hardcore Fangirl, imagine an entire army of them, the biggest problem though is that Amy will send any girl that comes close to him to the hospital, so he evaded them as much as he could for their own safety, as hospitals started to get full of girls with broken bones an brain damage.

As he walked thought the streets once more, he started to think about his brother in all but blood, Tails, it's been an entire week since he had seen his little buddy, and he's starting to get a bit worried, as he kept walking, all of the lights of the city suddenly turned off, even peoples cell phones were turned off.

People were about to run around in panic when the LED TV on one of the buildings turned on, along with peoples cell phones and the televisions on the stores and houses, with Eggman's logo appearing in each one of them.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog_" Eggman said as he appeared on all the screens of not only Empire State, but the entire world, since he didn't know of Sonic's current location "_you've probably have been wondering where your friend Tails is right?_ he said as he walked left and right, Sonic narrowed his eyes at Eggman's words, the screens only partially illuminating the streets, with most of it still dark.

"_If you have then I've got something interesting to show you" _Eggman's camera begin to zoom out and showed something that made Sonic's blood boil.

Tails was hanging on the air with his wrist tied up by chains, he looked pretty beat up and had a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes were half lidded as if he was using all his will power to stay awake instead of falling unconscious, Eggman walked by his side and grabbed Tails' face by the chin.

"_I told you it would be interesting,woudn't it, hehehe"_ Eggman chucked, he knew he got Sonic's full attention, "_you have something that I want, and if you don't want to have your buddy here suffering more, you better bring me all seven Chaos Emeralds"_ Eggaman's tone was serious, Sonic was thinking what to about the situation when he saw Tails' mouth beginning to open.

"_S...Sonic"_ Tails breathed out, Eggman just lifted an eyebrow, and Sonic listened carefully.

"_Who would know that you had this much pain tolerance"_ Sonic was getting more and more pissed at Eggman, his eyes were sharp just like a wild animal, just like his Werehog self.

"_Don't come... it's a trap"_ Tails breathed out before finally submitting to unconsciousness.

"_Well, who knows, it might be, but I won't let you choose your way" _Eggman said pulling out of his red jacket a real gun and aimed it at Tails head _"if you do not come to the location being show on the right corner of the screen in ten minutes"_ the mad doctor said as a picture of the place was added to the top right of the screen "_I'll blow his head to pieces" _everything turned off and went back to normal seconds later, well almost everything.

The people around Sonic started to stare at him, as if they're waiting for something to happen, they knew he would not just stand there and have his friend killed by the doctor, but having his best friend in a situation like that, where his life was at stake, must've been pretty shocking.

"This time you've gone too far Eggman" Sonic muttered as he clenched his fists, the sound of his fingers popping could be heard as the streets were in silence waiting for Sonic's reaction.

Then, he just disappeared, the people blinked as they watched their hero disappear right in front of their eyes, about two seconds later, a powerful sonic boom formed where Sonic was standing sending people on their backs as a huge torrent of air was, so powerful that it was lifting cars from the ground and all of the people had to holding onto something so they wouldn't be sent flying.

One thing they knew for sure though, Sonic was Pissed.

XXXXXXX

**Mountainous regions, Dr. Eggman's current HQ.**

Eggaman watched from his security camera as the front gate of his base got blown up as Sonic walked through the wreckage, although he had everything planned out, it would be stupid to underestimate Sonic, especially with him this angry, he watched as Sonic ripped apart every robot, every metal door and every obstacle on his way.

Eggaman learned long ago that if you harm Tails, or any of his friends for that matter, he would stop fooling around that exact instant, he stops holding himself in fights and go all out from the very beginning, mercilessly defeating his opponents, just like Shadow does.

"EGGMAN" he heard Sonic shouting. The door to his current room exploded outward and slid to the opposite wall of the room, hitting the metal wall and making a huge dent on it.

"So you're finally here Sonic, and only took two minutes, that's impressive" he said still aiming the gun at Tails head.

Sonic slowly walked through the broken doorway and stopped in the middle of the room, with looked like some kind of chamber, he glared at the doctor, struggling not to charge at him, or else Tails would pay the price.

"Release him" Sonic said with venom on his voice. People can laugh at him, curse him, hate him, he doesn't care, but, if someone harm any of his friends in any way, he will not just stand there doing nothing.

"You know what I want" Eggman grinned, still aiming his gun at Tails head "give me the emeralds, and I'll release fox boy here" Sonic nodded slowly, not noticing a shadow getting closer to him.

A bright flash later, Eggman could see all seven Chaos Emeralds hovering around Sonic in a circle pattern, Sonic was already formulating a plan to get both Tails and the emeralds back. He would charge full speed at Eggman's weapon and take it from his hold the moment Eggaman become occupied with the emeralds.

The moment The emeralds reached Eggman, Sonic charged at him full speed, only to be intercepted by an arm holding him around his neck and right arm and another holding his left arm, turning his head a little Sonic saw that Neo Metal Sonic was holding him in place.

"Hooohohohoho, do you really think I would be this unprepared " Eggman laughed as "Tails" started flickering and disappeared in place, revealing it to be a hologram "I knew you would use your speed to get "Tails" and the emeralds" doing quote signs with his fingers "so I upgraded Metal Sonic to his ascended form to make sure you wouldn't do anything brash" the doctor said, walking toward the control panel and pulling a lever down.

"Now, behold as I use the unlimited power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to bring back from his eternal prison a creature that not even you will be able to defeat it" Eggman said, motioning Neo-Metal Sonic to take Sonic away from the middle of the chamber.

Five metal columns rose from the metal floor in a pentagon formation, each of them having metal balls sparkling with electricity, ten smaller columns also rose, with each one having a feather on the top and finally the Chaos Emeralds in the middle of them all.

Sonic struggled to free himself from Metal's grip, he was glad that nothing actually happened to his brother but Eggman took advantage of him with such a dirty trick, that he wanted to level the entire place. Sonic watched as bolts of electricity hit the feathers and the Chaos Emeralds, making the emeralds power up the feathers and casing a chain reaction to happen.

The feather started to hover in the air and merged together as a portal appeared in the middle of the chamber and a humanoid shape stared to come out of it, the power that was being emitted from the emeralds was so tremendous, that the entire base started to shake furiously, debris fell from the ceiling and all machines exploded from the inside out, fire started spreading and the humanoid shape started growing in size after coming out of said portal, to the point that it started to break the ceiling and the floor because of its cheer size.

Sonic was sent forward as Metal's circuits entered in collapse and he exploded, he saw this as a chance to get the emeralds and interrupt this catastrophe, running in their direction, Sonic tried to grab one but was blown back by an invisible force, all the while Eggman was laughing like an idiot.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Eggman laughed, with his arms to extended to his sides "Rise, rise Mundus, king of the demon world. Rise and become my subordinate, BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he was so ecstatic that he did not care about the state of his base and the emeralds flying up through the ceiling and flying off to separate parts of the world after their use.

Mundus now completely awaken, brought both his hand up opening and closing them, he was sure that he had been sealed back into the demon world and would never come back, after that dammed spawn of Sparda sealed him off. He heard someone laughing really hard and talking about having him, Mundus, serving as a subordinate, which immediately infuriated the demon king.

"**SILENCE**" Mundus spoke with a powerful and commanding voice, Eggman immetiately shut up. "**I am no one's subordinate, and for such idiotic claim, I shall end your life**" Mundus said as he lifted up his right leg and proceeded to Stomp Eggman, breaking through the metal floor, if a blur didn't take the man out of his feet's way.

"Look, even I am pissed with him" Mundus turned around and saw a strange blue creature standing in two legs looking directly at him "But the only one who can kick his ass is me" Sonic said point a finger at himself.

"**Those eyes**" he the demon king commented, looking into Sonic's eyes "**they remind me of...**" he clenched his fists "**them**" he said slowly, hatred seeping from his voice.

"Well" Sonic smirked, reverting back to his usual persona "I don't know who "them" are, but they seen like pretty awesome guys, if I remind you of them" he joked.

"**How dare you make jokes while in my presence?**" Mundus said.

"Well, it's not that hard, considering I defeated enemies much taller and larger than you" Sonic admitted, ticking off the demon king even more.

"**I will not stand a rat badmouthing the king of the demon world**" Mundus pointed his arm toward Sonic's direction and with an open palm he started gathering energy.

Sonic's eyes widened as realized what he was doing, he quickly grabbed Eggman and ran away as a huge pillar of light exploded the entire chamber and the left side of his base exploded outward, exposing Mundus gigantic figure to the world. He kept running while doing his best to dodge the incoming lasers and keep holding Eggman ,as the doctor weighs over one hundred kilograms.

"You have to cut off the sweets Eggman" Sonic said, finding a place to hide Eggman and crouching beside him.

"I can't hold myself, they're too good even exist" Eggman defended himself "why are even having this conversation, there's a huge demon wrecking my entire base up and you're trying to make fun of me?" the doctor yelled at Sonic.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if it worked or not, because after what you've done I would level this entire place by myself" Sonic admitted, a boom was heard and the place started to shake even more "now, how do I defeat him? You brought him back here, so you surely know how to send him back there, right?" Sonic asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"W... well, how do I put this?" Eggman looked nervous as Sonic kept waiting for an answer "I kind of... you know, skipped the whole how to seal Mundus into the demon world thing" he confessed.

Sonic's right eyelid twitched when he heard Eggman's brilliant explanation of how he didn't know how to stop that monster, he sighed and stood up, walking toward the destruction that was happening throughout Eggman's base.

"Where are you going?" Eggman asked, Sonic stopped to listen to what the doctor had to say "you will end up dying there and I'm the one that's supposed to kill you" he yelled.

"I'm going to stop him" Sonic cracked his fists and neck, not looking back at Eggman "and don't worry, I will not die" he gave the doctor a thumbs up.

After their little conversation, Sonic went full speed in the direction that Mundus was located, into the forests just outside Eggman's base, during their little chat, all of Eggman's robots went to stop Mundus from causing any more damage, suffice to say that they failed miserably, the only thing they did right was to show Mundus the exit and that's not good at all.

Running through the now blazing forest, Sonic quickly found Mundus ready to fly off into the distance, since he was having none of that he shouted.

"HEY CUPID" Sonic shout out loud, enough to make Mundus stop in his tracks and turn back to face him.

"**What did you call me?**" Mundus asked very slowly, making his way toward the hedgehog.

"Weird, I thought that angels were supposed to be good?" Sonic joked putting his hand on his chin, making fun of Mundus angelic appearance "I know, maybe God kicked you out of heaven, and you're just whining about how you want to go back" Sonic said snapping his fingers.

Mundus just scowled at the blue hedgehog for insulting him, he reminded him too much of that damn brat, Dante, this insignificant creature emanates the same confident and rebellious aura that Dante possessed. If it wasn't for that cursed spawn of Sparda, Mundus would be ruling this realm with an iron fist.

"**For insulting me, you're sealing your own fate**" the demon king warned.

"I'm sorry, but many tried to kill me and didn't succeeded, what makes you think you can?" Sonic said, not phased in the slightest by the demon king's threat.

"**This**" Mundus reared his right fist back with light showing between his fingers and launched an energy beam at Sonic's direction.

Now, Sonic wasn't the fastest thing alive for no reason, but even after evading such monstrous attack, the explosion was so powerful that it hit Sonic with the force of a speeding train, sending him flying through lots of burning trees and sliding through the ground soil for hundreds of meters, kicking up a huge trail of dirt and dust in the air, when the dust dissipated, Sonic could be seeing facing down on the ground.

"Damn... I've never being sent this far by just an explosion" Sonic breathed out as he slowly stood up with his left hand holding his right side "all that power with only one attack, no wonder he's the king of his realm" he said, quickly covering his mouth with the other hand, Sonic started to cough really hard, taking his hand away, he noticed the blood on his glove "great... probably some broken ribs *pained grunt* nothing too serious" he breathed out.

Sonic saw Mundus coming toward him and ignoring the pain as much as he could, Sonic started to charge a Spindash in place, as he charged his attack, small orbs made of light started to circle around his ball form, when he stopped charging, Sonic crouched down with a light blue aura surrounding his body as Mundus reached him.

Mundus tried to stomp him, but this time Sonic evaded the attack by jumping backward, flinching as the pain got back, he started to jump up the trees to reach the demon king's height, balancing himself at the top of a tree, he jumps up with all the force he could muster as Mundus tried to punch him, now aligned with his face, Sonic saw his chance to hit him.

"Light Speed Attack" Sonic shouted as he shot himself directly at the demon king's face at the speed of light, managing to score a hit against his opponent, only for his victory to be short lived as not only the attack didn't even phase Mundus but his internal injuries only got worse, thanks to the impact caused by his own move.

Gravity decided to do its job and Sonic fell toward the ground, only for him to be caught by a giant hand, not able to hold the pain anymore Sonic started to cough even more blood as his vision became blurred and his strength started to gradually disappear.

"**Humph, he's an insect, just as I thought**" Mundus said to himself, he threw Sonic up in the air and as his limp yet still conscious body descended, the demon king back handed him, sending Sonic flying at high speeds toward the side of a mountain, partially destroying it at the sides in the process, making the debris fall on top of his body.

"**With that nuisance out of the way**" Mundus turned around and snapped his fingers, using his demonic powers to create a giant purple portal in the sky, he took off flying toward the portal at high speed, when he passed through it he found himself above what seemed to be a chain of mountains with huge canyons, valleys and cliffs between them. The place, also seemed devoid of life, no trees, no animals, only the dark clouds showering these mountains with eternal raining, powerful thunders and lightning bolts descended from the skies and impacted with the rocky surface, bones of dead creature scattered everywhere and a very ominous feeling that could consume the very core of a human being with pure, genuine fear.

"**It looks like I have found the location to start my new empire**" Mundus said, as a malicious grin started to form on his face, showing his sharpened teeth.

XXXXXXX

**Mountainous regions, next to Dr. Eggman's current HQ.**

"SONIC!" three voices could be heard from the flaming inferno that was the forests surrounding the mountain, one of them was a yellow furred anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails, light blue eyes and that was wearing a pair of half red and half white sneakers and white gloves, the second a red echidna with purple eyes and had a white crescent mark on his chest, white boxing gloves with spikes at the knuckles and red and yellow sneakers and the third was a female hedgehog, pink in color with short hair style spikes and green eyes, but not as deep as Sonic's, she wore a red dress and red and white boots alongside white gloves with gold bracelets. They were three of Sonic's best friends, his little brother Tails, his close friend knuckles and Amy Rose, who self proclaimed herself as Sonic's girlfriend.

They all had seen Eggman's successful attempt to grab Sonic's attention and went to the location's coordinates as fast as they could, Tails had just come back from an exploration to the Mystic Ruins, he wanted to know as much as he could from that place and knuckles had accompanied him since that place also held mysteries from his tribe and he wanted to know all of them.

Amy was at her house watching television and dreaming about how she and Sonic would live happily after Sonic decided to get over of his "shyness" and finally proclaimed his "love" to her, when all the lights at her house turned off and only her cell phone an TV turned on showing Eggman's live message, after Eggman finished his message, she was about to go to the rescue when she received a phone call from Tails himself telling her to meet him at his workshop, where they would take the tornado to fly there.

They all reached the base about an hour later and were welcome with the scene of a burning and partially destroyed base, they went inside looking for Sonic but only found Eggman trying to recover as much robots and materials as he could, they asked him where was Sonic with Amy almost smashing Eggman for answers, he responded by saying that he only knew that Sonic was in the area surrounding the mountains and nothing more.

So here they are now, looking for Sonic in the forest, they were pretty worried, the place looked like the aftermath of a war zone, there were craters, trees were toppled and a really long trench on the ground that looked like something or someone was dragged through the dirt to make it.

"Tails, look over there" Knuckles shouted, he pointed at the direction of a mountain, more specifically the side of said mountain, it was completely destroyed and had debris piled over something, when they reached the mountain, they saw something that made them turn pale in fright, there was blood dripping from between the rocks, they quickly picked up the rocks and threw them aside, thinking that the worst might of have happened, and it did, when they saw who was under hundreds of kilos of nothing but sharp boulders.

"SONIC!" they all shouted, Sonic's state was nothing short of a disaster, he was bleeding from his head and torso because of the sharp edges of the rocks that fell on him, had internal injuries and broken bones, and worst of all, he was still conscious, so he was feeling all that pain accumulated on his body, as he clenched his teeth in a way to control the pain and not scream to the heavens in agony.

"We have to take him to a hospital, fast" Tails said, Sonic was losing blood pretty fast and had to go to a hospital to be accordingly treated.

Tails and Knuckles quickly went to his sides and held him between them with his arms around their shoulders, they started to carry him to the direction of the Tornado as fast as possible with Amy right behind them, praying for Sonic's safety. Sonic turned his eyes slightly to his right and saw a blurred form, it was yellow in color, he squinted to get a better vision and saw that it was Tails beside him.

'I'm glad that you're not hurt Tails' he smiled slightly at the thought, but immediately after, a frown formed on his muzzle, he had almost done it again, he had let his emotions get the best of him, if that wasn't a hologram back there, he would of beaten up Eggman, but not his machines or robots, Eggman himself would suffer from Sonic's rage.

As they carried him to the biplane, a single thought couldn't get out of his mind as Sonic started to fall unconscious.

Am I some kind of monster?

* * *

**Well, here it is, I hope you liked it, and if you did, review it with positive critics. Also I want to clear some things out before people start throwing questions at me, Sonic is not weak, he was just outmatched, Mundus is, in my opnion stronger than Perfect Chaos, Solaris and Perfect Dark Gaia combined. The thousands of years that I had mentioned happened in a diferent time, where by some miracle, all life and technology receded to a certain point in time and started again, with the technology advancing faster than before this time. The Chaos Emeralds always existed but were never found by any character from the Devil May Cry series, strange isn't it?**

**So that's my explanation, if you didn't like it, tell me what it is, so I can explain it in a better way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is no Sonic Tamers, I am going to be alternation the chapters like this: Sonic Tamers, Devil Hedgehog, Sonic Tamers, Devil Hedgehog. This one was quite enjoyable to write and I hope you like it.**

**Also I would like to answer Guest's question...**

** It's a secret.**

* * *

**Devil Hedgehog**

**Station Square Shopping Center**

_"Hello, Sarah Thompson here giving the everyday news from the top of the Station Square shopping center, where other people are here looking for safety. A week ago, what looked like another peaceful day turned into a disaster when the evil Dr. Eggman had caught one of our hero's friends as hostage and used it as a bait to have the Chaos Emeralds, about some hours later Sonic was admitted in the Station Square Hospital, sustaining broken bones, mild concussion and a punctured lung, not only that, but two days after his admission into the hospital, strange creatures stated to appear out of thin air, we believe that this is Eggman's doing since these strange events have been happening for about a week now. The special forces G.U.N. are already taking care of the creatures, we advise anyone that's seeing this from their houses to stay where you are, do not come out of your house until this problem is solved by the authorities. This Sarah Tho..."_

XXXXXXX

**Station Square, Hospital.**

Sonic sighed as he turned off the TV, he was sitting on the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with bandages covering about seventy percent of his body. He had been unconscious for four days after being admitted into the hospital and woke up three days ago, apparently he had gone to surgery because of his punctured lung, if he wasn't treated fast, he would've died from internal bleeding, now he was resting his body from the operation.

"Things just keep getting better and better" he said sarcastically, he didn't like hospitals, for the sole reason that he have to be in one place for days with no running and that the nurses seen to have some kind of sixth sense and always knows when Sonic is trying to escape. Luckily for him, his body heals much faster than a normal human being, in two or three days he will probably be good enough to be released from the hospital, but not enough to protect the people.

Sonic furrowed his brows, he had never being beat up so badly before. Mundus only needed two attacks to take him down, that can make anyone's confidence go downhill, but not him. Sonic saw this as a challenge, the biggest one he ever had, he's facing a threat that is probably more powerful than gods. Sonic smirked at the thought of a dangerous adventure, but he dropped the smirk, furrowing his brows once again.

It looked like Mundus started to act, sometimes demons popped up out of nowhere all around the wolrd, it looked like this time they appeared on the shopping center, the good side though is that G.U.N. is taking care of the situation, they havebeen sending troopes to all nations for possible demon attacks, but there's always casualties to the civilians and some GU.N. operatives, Shadow is probably the only agent they have that can overpower some of these demons. Speaking of which.

"Sir, I'm sorry but visiting time is over" Sonic heard a nurse saying the words outside of his room, she seemed to be arguing with someone.

"I'm not a civilian woman, out of my way" he knew this voice "if you don't let pass I'll have you arrested" and he knew who was on the other side of the wall.

"Bur sir..." she couldn't finish as the door burst open and a black and red hedgehog quickly entered and locked the door behind him.

"You know, you should not stop the nurses from doing their jobs" Sonic jokingly commented, hearing loud bangs coming from the door.

"In such state and still joking" Shadow said, leaning on the wall close to the bed "Why am I not surprised?" he asked himself closing his eyes.

"Maybe it's because we're such great friends?" Sonic asked innocently, Shadow already knew he was acting " but anyway, there must be a reason as to why you came to visit me?" he asked Shadow.

"You know what's been happening to the city, right?" Shadow asked and received a nod "well, I'm here to know what happened between you and Eggman a week ago, G.U.N tried to track him down but did not find him yet" Shadow said.

"You want all details or the resume?" Sonic asked, Shadow just glared at him "alright resume it is" Sonic smirked.

"This is serious you idiot" Shadow raised his voice "I need to know what the hell happened a week ago" he shouted.

"Alright, geez, and you still wonder why you don't get any dates" Sonic joked, receiving another glare from the black hedgehog.

"As you know, it started with Eggman's transmission to get my attention, he successfully was able to get it when he showed "Tails" hanging in the air by chains tied around his wrists. The next moment I speed there and wrecked part of his base looking for Eggman, When I found him he made me give him the emeralds in exchange for Tails, only for it to be a hologram, he had Metal hold me from behind as he used the power of the emeralds to bring back from the demon world the demon king himself" Sonic explained.

"The demon king?" Shadow asked confused.

"Yes, his name was Mundus, and he was the Demon King who, from my limited knowledge, was sealed by someone as awesome as me into the demon world" Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic's remark but kept listening "and he attacked us when Eggman decided that it was a good idea to say to the demon king he was Eggman's slave, I had to save him from being killed, because I can't let anyone in front of me die and went after Mundus to stop him" Sonic finished.

"So that's why you're here" Shadow figured "you lost the fight" he said.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not dead" Sonic shrugged.

"That's enough" Shadow said standing straight "I should go assist the agents at the shopping center already, this information will certainly be useful for G.U.N. when we research it" Shadow unlocked the door and opened it, at the other side the nurse glared at him, and he glared back, making her back away immediately.

"He'll never learn" Sonic laughed nervously, shaking his head.

"Mr. Sonic?" the nurse called him "It's time for you to sleep" she warned him.

"Already?" he asked, she just nodded "alright" he sighed, she got out of the room to let him by himself, Sonic laid on the bed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to dream land.

XXXXXXX

_A lone figure could be seeing walking from a devastated strip club and through the wreckage of a city's alley, in the direction of a gigantic tower's entrance. He was a tall man with white hair that reached his shoulder blades, he wore a red leather trench coat with no undershirt, showing his chest to the world and a silver pendant with a red crystal on it, dark brown pants and black boots. Aside from his oddly colored hair, the other thing that was strange about the man is that he had a huge claymore sword on his back that was almost as tall as he was, it had the design of a skull with a ribcage and two pistols on his holsters, one black and the other white._

_ He entered the tower through the entrance and was met with a large room with some icicles and a big block of ice in the way, he looked at the ice for a few moments and without a thought he marched toward it. Suddenly, the ice started to shake, he man just lifted an eyebrow at the event, then the ice exploded outward, sending a chunk of ice in the man's direction, with no effort he brought his sword in front of him and let the ice slice itself. Out of the ice, a huge three headed Cerberus, chained to the walls around him, roared to the uninvited guest._

_"Leave now mortal" it warned the man "the likes of you are forbidden in this land. You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here" the Cerberus roared._

_"Wow. I've never seen a talking mutt before" the man mocked him "You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place" he joked._

_"You, a mere human make a mockery of me?" the Cerberus roared a beam of ice, but the man just jumped over it._

_"Easy. Fido, how about I take you for a walk" the man said "C'mon puppy, let's go" he said bending over a little and clapping his hands._

_"You'll regret this, you worm!" the Cerberus warned_

_"It's show time" the man smirked as he entered a combat stance and did some quick air punches "C'mon" he taunted his adversary with a "bring it" hand gesture. The Cerberus immediately attacked him after that..._

XXXXXXX

_*CLING*_

_...The sound of metal hitting metal was heard, the man n red could be seen crossing swords with another man who looked exactly like him, the only difference is that this man wore blue instead of red and had a normal looking katana instead of a claymore sword. The man in blue suddenly flicked his sword upward sending his opponents sword flying in the air and immediately stabbed his look alike in the stomach._

_"Foolishness Dante, Foolishness" the man in blue said to the now named Dante, pushing his sword deeper into his probable brother's stomach "might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself'" he pulled his sword back._

_Dante's body started to fall backwards, his brother reached for him but only to grab the pendant that was around his neck and yanking it. Dante tried to reach for it but had his hand cut but his brother. The man in blue looked at the pendant and held it close to his face, only to rub his hand through his hair to make it slicked back instead of down like his brother's._

_He started to walk away, grabbing his brother's sword from the ground, when he heard the sound of Dante getting back up. He stopped and immediately after turned around and stabbed him to the floor with his brother's own sword..._

XXXXXXX

Sonic woke up with a start, breathing heavily from the dream he just had, he rubbed his hand on his chest and sighed in relief when he saw no hole or sword impaling him. What the hell was that dream, he was seeing and feeling everything from that Dante's, perspective, so the moment the sword was stabbed through his chest he felt a jolt of pain rush through him.

'What was that' he thought to himself.

The sunlight started to hit his eyes through the window, he used his hand to cover himself from the sun, it looked like this was the next day already, he could feel himself getting better already, maybe he could talk to the doctor to dismiss from the hospital already. Suddenly he started to feel the hair at the back of his head stood up. The door burst open freaking Sonic out, through it came something the he did not wanted to see right now, Amy Rose.

"Oh, Sonic" she said, rushing to the bed and hugging him with all her might "I thought you would be unconscious for the rest of your life" she exaggerated.

"Amy" Sonic breathed out "if you don't release me... I might get in a coma for real" he warned her, she immediately released him.

"I'm so sorry" Amy said, doing her cute face, something that Sonic learned to ignore a long time ago.

"No problem, just don't do that again" he said popping his neck and back into their rightful places with some pained grunts "so, why are you here?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked back, with him nodding "are you saying I can't visit my boyfriend?" she asked confused. Sonic would've face palmed, but in his current state, he'd rather not have a giant hammer crushing his skull.

Luckily for him Tails and Knuckles appeared, just in time to save the day, Amy pouted when she saw these two, she forgot to lock the door when she entered, she intended to make Sonic hers right there, taking advantage of the fact that he can't run away this time.

"Sonic, you're awake" Tails exclaimed happily, running to the bed and giving his brother a hug, different from Amy, he did not squeezed the life out of Sonic "I'm so glad" he said.

"A good sleep now and then is always good" Sonic joked "but I'd rather stay awake" he said "it's better than constant dreams" he admitted.

"But how come you're awake? The doctors said you'd be down for at least a week or two" Knuckles said, giving Sonic a fist bump as he got closer to his bed.

"Well, you do know that I heal faster than normal, so that might be just it" Sonic shrugged, Knuckles just nodded his head.

"So, what happened a week ago?" Tails asked, concerned about what had happened "we found you under hundreds of heavy, sharp boulders" he said.

Sonic just sighed and told everyone to sit down. He started to retell everything that had happened that day, from the chillidog and the encounter with these kids, to Eggman's message and his fight against Mundus, his friends reactions to Mundus status were priceless, the mouth were agape and their eyes were white from fright, it reminded him of those anime that he watch from time to time on the TV. Amy actually fainted when Sonic finished the story and they had to call the nurses to carry her to another room, Sonic made sure to tell the nurses to lock the door from the outside.

"What are you going to do after getting better" Tails asked, even though he already knew what Sonic would say.

"Isn't it obvious" Sonic smirked "I'll will get stronger and challenge Mundus to another fight" he said clenching both fists, he was looking forward to another fight with the demon king.

"Humph, that's just like you" Knuckles shook his head "but we wouldn't like it any another way"

he smirked.

"Uh-huh" Tails agreed "I'll make sure to help any way I can" Tails proclaimed with determination.

"I know you will" Sonic said giving his brother a thumbs up.

"Excuse me" a voice said from the door, the three turned their heads to find a nurse standing there with a clipboard on her hands "but visit time is almost over" she warned and walked to inspect another patient.

"Well, you heard her" Knuckles said "we should get going" he walked up to sonic and put a hand on his shoulder" good luck on your rehab" he said, taking his hand off Sonic's shoulders and walking out of the room.

"I hope you get better soon" Tails said, hugging Sonic one more time.

"Don't worry" he said "I'll be out of here in no time, you'll see" Sonic smirked.

Tails nodded and walked out of the room where Knuckles was waiting for him to go along, meanwhile Amy was having a fit for losing her chance of getting Sonic, she just sulked on her way to her house, Sonic having nothing else to do decided to sleep once again, hoping that this time he won't have dreams as crazy as the last one.

XXXXXXX

_It looked like he had survived the stab on the chest, because now Dante was facing his brother once again, this time, he was in hell, in what looked like some kind of river. Vergil, who was Dante's twin brother had a claymore sword like his brother's, only a little shorted and lighter._

_"Give that to me" Vergil pointed at the amulet tied around his brother's hand._

_"No way" Dante said, making fun of the situation and "hiding" the amulet behind him "you got your own" he joked._

_"Well I want yours too" Vergil said, entering a sword fighting stance with the Force Edge, the sword's name, on his hand._

_"What are you gonna do with all that power, huh?" Dante questioned his brother's goal, walking left and right "No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father" he commented, that got his brother pissed._

_"You're wasting time" Vergil shouted, he charged at his brother with sword in hand, Dante just stood there and in the last moment, he attacked his bother with his sword with one hand and grabbed the Force Edge by the blade with his other hand, Vergil looked like a mirror image, because he did the exact same thing._

_"Were the sons of Sparda" Dante commented, his and Vergil's were bloody as they struggled against each other "within each of us flows his blood" he grunted "but more importantly, his soul" Dante yelled as he and his brother jumped back "And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you" he shouted, pointing at his brother._

_"Hahahahahah" Vergil laughed "Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother" he said, bringing his open hand in front of his face "I need more power" he said while slowly clenching his hand to give emphasis to his statement._

_"And we're supposed to be twins" Dante commented, readying himself for the upcoming bout._

_"Twin " Vergil said sarcastically "Right" he said getting into a fighting stance, both half-demons stared at each other for some time and with a mighty yell, both charged with the intent of killing their look alike._

XXXXXXX

_Dante walked out of the entrance of the tower carrying a rocket launcher on his shoulder, the sound of his footsteps seemed to make a girl in her late teens wearing a japanese school uniform jump in fright, she looked back and saw Dante walking in her direction._

_"You're still here" he commented, stopping in front of her._

_"I need that back" she said, motioning to the oversized gun, he was going to give it to her but..._

_"No late charges I hope" he joked, pulling the gun out of her reach._

_"I'll think about it" she said, Dante gave her the gun, which she held with minimal effort._

_"We should be fine for now" he said, walking past her and looking to the cloud filled sky "But I'm sure they'll be back soon. Very soon" he warned, his voice trembling a bit and she noticed._

_"Are you crying?" she asked, curious about him._

_"It's only the rain" he said, turning his head away._

_"The rain already stopped" she said, using her hand to feel if there was rain falling._

_"Devils never cry" Dante commented._

_"I see" she said, realizing what was going on "Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one" she deduced "Don't you think?" she asked him._

_"Maybe" he answered, both stayed there in silence for a moment._

_"By the way" she said, taking a pistol and shooting past Dante, killing what looked like to be a bunch of a grim reapers "Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while" she said, taking a submachine gun and pointing her guns at the group of reapers._

_"Well, bring it on" Dante said, his old demeanor already back "I love this" he paced around the reapers "This is what I live for" he opened his arms wide to his sides. Flicking the tails of his trench coat back, he grabbed his pistols and pointed at the reapers "I'm absolutely crazy about it" he smirked as the reapers charge in his the lady's direction. _

XXXXXXX

_Dante could be seen using the phone inside of what looked like an office, but this office was different from the others, mainly due to it's violent appearance, it had scythes, skulls, swords, and many other types of dead creatures and melee weapons hanging onto the walls. Dante himself looked a little different from before, now he looked older, had a simpler red trench coat with the sleeves rolled up, a red vest with black long sleeved undershirt, simple black gloves, red pants and a pair of black leather boots, but he still oozed that same confidence he had when he was younger._

_"Devil May Cry... I'm sorry but we closed at nine" he hanged up the phone "again no password" he sighed "I can't seem to get any more business" he commented._

_Suddenly the front door of his office is blown off of its hinges by a woman wearing leather suit and riding a motorcycle._

_"Wow, slow down babe" he said, not even fazed by the fact that a motorcycle just destroyed half of his building's insides, the woman got of the bike and took of her helmet, showing that she was blonde, she was wearing sunglasses, so her eyes were concealed "Well well, what do we have here? Nature calls? It's in the back." he joked with her._

_"So, you must be the handyman who'll take any dirty job, am I correct" the woman asked as she inspected the exotic collection of demon skulls Dante have on his wall, each one with a knife lodged on the head, holding it to the wall._

_"Almost" he said getting up from the chair and grabbing the Force Edge, which was conveniently placed across the breasts of a model poster. " I only takes special jobs, if you know what I mean" he said swinging the word around._

_"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Mr. Dante" she commented, Dante kept swing the sword back and forth._

_"Well, the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your kind come along, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit jackpot sooner or later'' he said, point the sword at the mysterious woman._

_"In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing" she said, generation some sort of orange light on her hands and grabbing the sword by the blade, shocking Dante with volts and more volts of electricity. Dante ended up losing his grip on the sword , which the woman took notice and used it to stab him in the chest..._

XXXXXXX

Again, Sonic woke up one more time, this time he didn't feel a jolt pain just a minor one, but he could feel everything else, why was he having these dreams, it didn't make any sense, and it did not help that he sometimes feels a pull on the back of his head, as if it something wants Sonic to go to a specific place, he probably would, just to make it stop, but he's stuck on the bed until the doctor says otherwise.

"And what's with that guy and sharp objects being stabbed on his chest" Sonic shivered, he had the feeling that he was stabbed through the chest before but he can't seem to remember, and now there's this white haired guy on his dreams just adding fuel to the fire and making him feel like there's a real sword impaling him.

"And by his luck, he probably gets impaled like that in every adventure he have" Sonic said, not knowing that his statement was mostly true "he said his father's name is Sparda" Sonic realized "maybe I can do a little research to find what I can about this" he said, eyes narrowed as he thought about the dreams.

Now you must be thinking "Sonic doing research?". You see, Sonic is not dumb, he is actually quite smart. Because of his natural speed, Sonic can think faster than anyone allowing him to get some answers and conclusions fasters than others, he can understand what's happening in a situation and what others are planning to do even faster that Tails can, he also has some mechanical prowess, how do you think Sonic kept the original Tornado in check if he lived in an Island that only had flickys and the only human was Eggman. The reason why Sonic doesn't use his intelligence is because he is lazy when it comes to any type of intellectual stuff, he normally let Tails do it for him because his brother is not only smarter, but he can understand most things easier than Sonic.

Sonic looked at the clock and saw that it was seven PM, he sighed, he was so bored, there's absolutely nothing to do, he's starting to get anxious, he has been on this bed for eight days already, even thought he only woke up four days ago, he's not the type to stay in one place for long, he wants to get out, he wants to run. The fact that he's not feeling the pain from the fight anymore should be enough to make the doctor dismiss him from the hospital already.

"Mr. Sonic" someone called him, he looked at the door and saw the doctor and a nurse walking toward him. What was peculiar about the doctor is that he wasn't entirely human, he was an Hybrid, he was mostly human, but had ears and tail of a dog, more precisely, a German Shepherd.

In Sonic's planet there are three main races, the Humans, like Eggman and the G.U.N. Commander, the Anthros, like Sonic and Tails and the Hybrids. Hybrids happened when a Human and an Anthro had a sexual intercourse, thus an Hybrid is born, they always are born as human babies but with time their tail and animal ears will grow, along with some more animalistic features, such as sharp eyes, fangs, claws and etc. The good side of this though is that there's no discrimination in this world, so there's no racism, everyone is respected as an equal.

"Yo" Sonic greeted him.

"I'm here for you weekly check-up" the doctor said in a professional tone.

"Take good care of me" Sonic joked, the nurse walked to him and took off his hospital gown, then proceeded to carefully take off his bandages, after taking them off, she backed out o let the doctor check him up. Sonic noticed that his chest and arms had little scars, he just sighed at the sight.

"Hum, interesting" the doctor commented as he inspected Sonic "you seen to have a faster healing factor than most living beings possess. Maybe it's because of your natural speed, it accelerates the healing process to five times than of anyone else" he told Sonic as he finished checking on him "Well, I have both good and bad news" the doctor said.

"Tell me the bad one first" Sonic flinched internally, the doctor said he was healing nicely and faster than anyone, what could possibly be happening now.

"You cannot go for adventures or fights for about a week" the doctor said, Sonic head went down when he said that, another week doing nothing, just great, then he realized something.

"Wait, does that mean..."

"Yes, you are ready to go home now" the doctor closed his eyes and smiled at him, when he opened them he saw that Sonic was no more in the hospital bed, the covers of the bed were on the floor and Sonic's gloves and shoes dissapeared. The doctor just shook his head at the hedgehog's attitude, but he too would e bored if he had to be at a hospital bed doing nothing for days.

XXXXXXX

When Sonic showed his face on the streets, he was immediately swarmed by citizens of all types, races and colors. They all wanted to know what happened with Sonic and if he was alright, he liked attention but this was ridiculous, he jumped over the public and raced toward his house at moderate speeds.

One day Sonic had saved a firm that sells homes, house, apartments and etc from a robbery, the robbers made everyone in the building their hostages, the police could do anything except wait for a miracle, that's when Sonic appeared, he entered the building from the rooftop and made quick way of all robbers, the only thing they saw was a blue flash before going unconscious. The boss of the firm was so happy that he gave on of the houses that were in sale for free, Sonic said he didn't needed one, but he guy insisted and gave him the documents and the keys.

Sonic reached his house, if you could even call it a house, it was an old two store building at the end of 13th avenue in the residential area, his apartment was near a bar called Bull's Eye and there was also a strip club called Love Planet near his home, but he didn't give a damn.

As he entered his house, you could see the miserable state of the place, it was old and dirty, but Sonic actually liked it like this, it gives the place personality and attitude. He uses this place mostly to store his stuff or hang around when there's nothing to do, hanging in the walls were his extreme gears, next to them there was a shelf where he placed his Extreme Gear Grand prix trophies, some golden rings, Chip's collar, a doll of his little brother, the gauntlet he used on Camelot. On the walls there were pictures of him and his friends, one on Eggman's amusement park, one on each country with Chip by his side, one of him winning the Extreme Gear grand Prix and so on.

This place also had something that he had bought to himself to pass time, he had a billiards table, a TV with a Dreamcast plugged on it, a notebook on a desk in the back of the room, a jukebox and one of his favorites, a guitar that he likes to play from time to time. He had showed this place to both Tails and knuckles, they thought it looked really cool but Tails said Sonic should clean this place up a bit. He didn't tell Amy about his place because he knew she would get here and clean this place, if she did that she would probably throw away all of his stuff and replace it with something that she would like him to have.

The second floor of the building is just Sonic room where he goes to sleep sometimes. Now enough with the tour on his place, Sonic walked to the desk and turned on his notebook, sitting on the chair, Sonic decided to research for Mundus and Sparda, and what he found was more than interesting. Sparda just like Dante said, is his father, but not only that he's the guy who sealed Mundus into the demon world, he also discovered that Mundus had escaped his prison once and tried to take over the world, but Dante had sealed him again, the same way Sparda did.

Now he understood why Mundus said Sonic remembered him of "them" from his dreams Dante seems to have the same rebellious attitude that Sonic possess, Sparda too, but not as rebellious. As he kept researching, he discovered more things, but the most significant article was the last one. Dante seemingly sacrificed himself to seal all demons to the demon world forever. The demons had started to pop up from left to right, in all places at the same time and even with help he could not keep the innocents from dying. So with all the power he possessed, he used Rebellion, his sword. Yamato, Vergil's sword and the Sparda, Force Edge's awakened state to seal all of the demons that were terrorizing the world, but he ended up dying in the process. All these events happened thousands of years ago, it looked like after the sacrifice a shockwave spread over the world destroying all technology in the world, all the intelligent living being spend thousands years getting back to its previous modern age, which would explain the time gap.

"Woah, that's interesting" Sonic said as he leaned back in the chair, suddenly he started to feel that pull on the back of his head one more time, he rubbed his head with his hands, he didn't know what it was, but he decided to trust on his instincts this time, walked out of his apartment and stretched a little bit.

He started running toward the direction the pull was indication, just like in the hospital it seemed that it wanted to guide Sonic to some place, he also got the feeling that something big would happen to him, it just made him smirk, he can't wait to see what would happen.

He passed through the borders of Station Square and reached a forest, he kept running in that single direction, he decided to stop running and walked to the destination while admiring the beauty the forest offered, as he walked he saw the pull was guiding him to a cave entrance on the side of a mountain, he shrugged and entered the cave.

While inside he noticed that this was actually a dungeon and not a cave, he reached a certain part of the dungeon that was too dark to see anything, he rolled into a spin dash and charged as light speed attack, when he finished charging his body glowed with a faint blue hue, it didn't help much, but it was enough to illuminate the way. He kept going forward on the dungeon, going through rooms, stone hallways, a bridge above a bottomless pit, no he was slowly and carefully walking down a very long narrow stairway, it didn't have handles or walls, just another bottomless pit, if Sonic fell, it's the end.

As he walked down the stairs the pull started to get stronger, indicatig him that he was getting closer, at the end of the stairway he saw what looked like a door in the middle of a gargantuan stone wall, Sonic could not see the top, the bottom nor the end of the sides of the wall. He got in front of the door and pushed it, the pull was telling him to go straight and he wanted to see what was behind his door, he finally was able to push it enough to get to the other side with no problems.

When he got to the other side, he looked around and saw it was a very spacious room, it had a hole in the ceiling and light was coming out of it, the light seemed to be illuminating something Sonic looked down to what it was showering its light, his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of him, pierced onto a pedestal was the exact same sword that Dante had when he was younger, the Rebellion. Beside it were his guns, Ebony and Ivory. Sonic walked forward and the pain the pull was causing was starting to become unbearable, he stopped in front of the sword and knew exactly what it wanted him to do, it wanted Sonic to pull the sword, he didn't knew why but it made him excited to see what would happen if he did.

So, Sonic grabbed the handle of the sword and with all the strength he could muster, pulled it off the pedestal, the moment he pulled it off a blinding light came from the sword and the pistols. Sonic covered his eyes with his hand to protect them from the light, he felt like he was being teleported somewhere.

XXXXXXX

**?**

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around, he obviously wasn't on the dungeon anymore, he was in a round floating platform, he could see others like the one he was on floating on the distance. Sonic noticed that he had the Rebellion on his right, and two pistols were in a gun holster tied around his waist.

"A blue demon hedgehog,? Interesting" a voice behind Sonic said, he knew that voice, immediately turning around, his eyes widened when he saw that the one who said that was none other than...

"Dante"

* * *

**Well, this is it, hope you liked it, if not that's okay but if you did, please write a review, I'm getting very at the fact that the last review I got for Sonic Tamers was "Great story keep updting" I'm glad you liked it, but can't you type something more constructive like, I don't know, a REAL REVIEW.**

**So I explained one more time the technology being fucked up, but this time there's no change in time and space, you can forget that from the first chapter's author note.**

**JFpaes15 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of Devil Hedgehog, it's been a month since I last updated Devil Hedgehog, but that's because I was working on the chapter of Sonic Tamers, also I got a cover for that story to attract more readers, even though its not colored.**

**But enough chit chat.**

* * *

**Devil Hedgehog**

**?**

Dante looked different from the two times he appeared in his dreams, he looked older and his face had a bit of early beard growing on its lower half. His hair looked just like before, only a little bit longer, his facial structure got more manly instead of keeping the boyish look he had before. His attire consisted of a very stylish red leather trench coat with Italian-like details and rolled up sleeves, a black zipped up leather jacket with three "belts" tied around his chest area, the sleeves of the jacket were also rolled up, a pair of black gloves with the thumb and pointer finger missing, red pants covered by black tight-fitting chaps with red zipped up things at their ends( I don't know what they are but its Dante from DMC4). And of course, Dante had his trusty Rebellion on his back and the dual pistols on his holster.

"I've never seen a Demon Hedgehog before" Dante said, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"I've never seen a white haired straight male before" Sonic crossed his arms, mimicking Dante's actions, but adding a smirk to the package.

"Touché" Dante chuckled " But you seen to know me already" the half-devil said "No need to introduce myself then" he said shrugging his shoulders, showing how uninterested he was in introducing himself.

"Well" Sonic started, an annoyed look crossed expression "After all these dreams I shou... Did you call me a Demon Hedgehog?" Sonic interrupted himself.

"Humm?" Dante squinted his eyes and leaned his head to the side as he looked more intently at Sonic "You're more of a Devil than a Demon" he commented.

"And there's actually a difference?" Sonic asked, with a blank expression.

"Yeah" Dante answered, passing around the circular platform, Sonic kept looking at him "You'll see, Demons are mostly destructive creatures that won't think before killing someone, with some rare exceptions to the more powerful ones. Devils on the other hand are much more intelligent and powerful, having a lot of control over their Demonic powers and instincts, you can only make a Devil go berserk by pissing it off to a whole new level" Dante explained the concept or Sonic.

"So, you're saying I'm actually a Devil and not a normal Hedgehog" Sonic asked, his voice showing that he wasn't believing what Dante was saying.

"It's the only I can think of right now" Dante shrugged his shoulders once more "There were no creatures like you when I was alive" he said.

"Well, from what I know, we..." Sonic said, pointing at himself " Weren't as abundant thousands of years ago like we are now, were just a different race that evolved from normal animals with time" Sonic explained to Dante.

"That explains why I never seen of yours before, but I still can sense your power and it is in no way normal" Dante said.

"As you can see, I'm not normal" Sonic joked opening his arms to the sides to show himself better, as if presenting himself to some public. Both shared a quick laugh but Sonic decided that he wanted answers "Okay so, what am I doing here exactly?" he asked.

"You were going to say something about dreams right" Dante commented, Sonic nodded at that "What was happening, is that Rebellion over here was trying to contact you" he looked over his right shoulder to show Rebellion. Now Sonic noticed that there was two Rebellions, on his hand and other on Dante's back.

"Contact me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes" Dante said "You see, it looked like something or someone broke the seal I had died for and unleashed pretty little Mundus from his prison" he said as if dying is a common event for him "After thousands of years asleep, Rebellion "woke up" after the return of Mundus and has been trying to reach for someone worthy of wielding it, and you were the whose rebellion felt a connection with and choose you to be its new master, but since it's a sword it can't walk, so it reached you in your dreams " Dante explained.

"Still with the "me being a Devil" crap?" Sonic looked a little annoyed.

"Don't believe me?" Sonic shook his head "Well how about this, you are stronger than most of your race. Right?" Sonic nodded "Not only stronger but your body can heal faster than anyone and can even survive wounds that would instantly kill someone else" Sonic's eyes widened a little "You also have a hard time controlling yourself when you're angry. Am I right?" Sonic remembered the events from a week ago where he invaded Eggman's base and destroyed everything in his path, just like a wild beast, until he reached the room where the Doc and the hologram were located "Those are the signs of being a Devil or Half-Devil like me" Dante explained.

"But..." Sonic said slowly "my mom, she wasn't..." Sonic's past was a complete mystery to anyone but Sonic himself, he lived a big part of his life by himself with little to no help help, ever since he was a little kid. He had a vague remembrance of his mother, the only thing he knew was that she was her fur color, pure white, and that she died of an illness when he was about 3 years old. After her death, he was found by the flickies that lived on Christmas island, they took care of him for a few years until Sonic decided he could take care of himself and trailed his own path. Few years later, when he was ten, Dr. Eggman appeared and started to kidnap all the flickies and use them to power his machines. By then Sonic had already become independent and didn't need anyone to take care of him anymore.

"A demon?" Dante finished Sonic sentence, making him nod in response "Well, how about your father?" Dante asked.

"My father?" Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he never knew who his father was "I don't know who he is or what he is for that matter" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"He must be the one then" Dante said, Sonic looked at him incredulous "I mean, when I said that the energy I felt from you is not normal, I was meaning to tell that I can feel demonic energy coming from you" Sonic's eyes widened.

"So" Sonic's eyes narrowed, putting his hand on his chin, getting into a thinking position "Am I really a Devil?" he asked to himself, he didn't notice Dante pulling out Ebony with his left hand.

"There's only one way to find out" Dante smirked, aiming Ebony at Sonic's head. Sonic lifted his head to ask how, when he was shot right in the middle of his forehead. Sonic's eyes widened as the impact of the bullet sent him to the floor on his back. Dante saw the hedgehog's motionless figure sprawled on the floor with his eyes wide open.

"Did I kill him?" Dante said, bringing his gun next o his face and inspecting it with a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell man!" Dante heard, he turned his head back to the hedgehog and saw him do a back flip to stand up "Why did you shoo..." Sonic stopped mid sentence and put his left hand on his forehead and rubbed the bullet off with his fingers. He picked the bullet and held it in front of his face, he looked at it with a surprised look on his face, Sonic then smirked shook his head, throwing the bullet up and down.

"Soooo, you're not surprised?" Dante lifted an eyebrow.

"A little yes, but when you have to fight demons, deities, gods, fat talking eggs" Dante laughed at that remark "robot doppelgangers, fakers and time travelers, things like this start to become less and less surprising" Sonic said, when the bullet was coming down to his hand, he held his pointer finger with his thumb and flicked the bullet at the same speed it was shot at him, directly at Dante's face.

"You know" Dante said, pulling out Rebellion, he swung the claymore with his right hand, slashing the bullet in half at impressive speeds "I think we're going to be good friends" he smirked, holding the sword over his right shoulder "But enough chit chat, what I was saying before you politely interrupted me" Dante's voice seeped with sarcasm, Sonic just rolled his eyes, but kept quiet to listen to the Half-Devil " is that Rebellion is the one who brought you over here, the gut feeling was the sword all the time, and the reason you're here is simple" Dante, stretched his right arm, pointing his sword at Sonic "You're going to train under my supervision" he smirked.

"Train?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly" Dante said "I'm going to teach you how to fight these demons"

"This sounds extremely convenient" Sonic stated with a blank expression.

"The author had read too many Naruto fics" Dante said, an annoyed look etched on his face "Good thing you stopped. Right?" the last statement was more of an order than a question as Dante looked directly at the "fourth wall".

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head with his finger in confusion.

"Breaking the fourth wall is fun" Dante shrugged.

"Heh" Sonic laughed "I can whole heartedly agree with that" both laughed once again.

"Now, let's get down to business" Dante said, Sonic just listened "As you can see, the moment you pulled Rebellion from the altar, you instantly received it as your sword"

"If the Rebellion is with me, why do you also have it?" Sonic said pointing to the sword resting on his shoulder.

"This?" Dante asked and Sonic nodded "This is a physical projection, it's here so I can teach you the sword moves" Dante explained.

"And why do I have guns with me?" Sonic pointed to the holster currently carrying two pistols on the back of his waist, Dante could feel the distaste Sonic had for them.

"Those are my customized guns, Ebony & Ivory. I modified them so that they would shoot bullets made out of my Demonic powers" Dante explained "But I can see you have a certain dislike toward guns. Care to clear things up a little bit?" Dante asked.

"You may think it's a silly thing but, I think guns are dangerous, they're used as weapons for war and extensively used to kill people. I have seen enough people dying because of guns already" Sonic said, his voice tone was a little lower than normal.

"It's not silly, what you said is indeed true" Dante agreed, Sonic kept listening "but only part of it" Sonic cocked an eyebrow "A gun is just an object" he said, picking up Ivory with his right hand and dropping it onto the floor "It only becomes dangerous depending on how and why you use it. Police enforcers and even some family men use them to protect people and their families, criminals use them to commit crimes and kill innocents. It all depends on how you are going to use it, will you mindlessly kill innocents or will you use them to protect those you hold dear to you?" Dante explained, sounding surprisingly deep for someone who's all about jokes and eating pizza.

Sonic was surprised by how deep Dante sounded right now, but instead on focusing on his sudden change of behavior Sonic focused on the words that Dante said, while he didn't like guns, what the red clad Devil said was true, guns are only dangerous in the hands of a living being. Shadow is a great example, he only uses his guns for justice, he never threaten any innocents with them. Sonic put Rebellion on his back, a bit sideways since the sword itself is longer than he is, and picked up Ebony and Ivory on his left and right hand respectively and stared at them.

"These guns" Dante started, picking Ivory from the floor and holstering it "Never in my life I have used them to hurt any innocents, those two were only used to protect humans and eradicate the Demons that threatened their lives" Dante said with conviction.

"I have never looked at firearms this way before, everything you said here is the truth I never gave attention" Sonic said, gripping the handles of the guns tightly, almost squeezing their triggers "I never noticed how close minded I was when the subject were guns, but" Sonic smirked, spinning the guns on his hand and holstering them on the back of his waist "There's a first for everything. Right?" Sonic grinned, picking the claymore from his back and held it in front of him with two hands since it was a lot heavier than Caliburn, which he could easily slash with one hand.

"Damn right there is" Dante also picked up his sword "Now, I think we talked enough already" he smirked "Let's rock" Dante shouted, both combatants charged at each other.

XXXXXXX

**A Month later.**

Silence, silence that would make a librarian die from happiness, the silence that haunted the ancient and dark dungeon was so intense that you could hear the sound of your own heart beating, what makes that possible nobody knows, but also, nobody cares.

Right now we can see the door that led to the altar where Sonic was guided to. Everything was quiet and dark, just like it was thousands of years ago, with the narrow staircase in the middle of a bottomless pit just as old and decrepit as before, the door was sealed shut with no way of opening it from the inside, meaning that anyone who entered the room would be trapped forever within its confines, which was a problem because Son...

*CRASH*

The giant, 3 feet wide double doors were easily blown off its hinges many meter away before falling down into the depths of the dark pit. Out of the room, came a pair of dirty and roughened up blue three toed cat like feet, each toe sporting a claw, the camera changed its focus to the hands of said figure, the hands were human like with claws at the end of each finger, a bit roughened up too. The camera changes its view one more time, from the hands to the massive sword in the back of the "mysterious" character, which had grown taller than he was a month before, making the blade on his back be put on the right position, with the grip sticking right behind his right shoulder and the blade itself being a few inches above the floor, how the blade was there without a sheath no one knew. Tied around his waist was a gun holster carrying two pistols on the back of his waist.

"Heh" the figure just smirked and slowly made its way to the top of the staircase with the goal of reach the entrance of the old dungeon.

XXXXXXX

**Station Square, One Week later.**

It was a sunny day on the park at Station Square, the kids were playing, the adults were relaxing and everything was perfect. There we can see a trio of familiar figures having a discussion about the disappearance of a certain blue hedgehog, the female of the trio was almost bawling her eyes out in tears.

"Amy, stop crying" Tails tried to reason with her, but he couldn't do anything about it, only Sonic can tame this beast.

"How can I stop when I can't find my Sonikku anywhere?" Amy cried.

"Amy, please stop" Tails whispered "People are looking" he said, the citizens that walked past the trio were giving them weird looks and some were even stopping to see what would happen next.

"It's no use Tails" Knuckles said...

XXXXXXX

**Two hundred years later.**

The future was beautiful and clean, all the citizens wore mostly white and the place was just like those futuristic cities you would see on the movies. All people were friendly and there were no wars ever since peace reigned over the entire planet for the last one hundred years. Walking down a street, we see a silvery white hedgehog whose quills resembled a certain plant that used to be smoked in the past, it was completely abolished once the new reign of peace took over because it made people act strange and sometimes violent due to its addictiveness. He had yellow eyes, and wore a pair of white gloves with glowing details and strange bracelets, on his feet he wore boots with the same styles of his bracelets.

"ACHOOO" the hedgehog suddenly sneezed, he rubbed his nose with his finger, his face adopted a confused look "Strange, someone must be talking about..." his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something very important and loud gasps could be heard from around him.

"HE SNEEZED" a random clean citizen shouted at the top of his lungs "HE MUST HAVE SOME KIND OF ILLNES, GET HIM" the people of the future were obsessed with cleanliness, to the point of hunting down anyone sick and put them on quarantine so their probable disease won't spread.

The next moment we see the white hedgehog running down the street screaming his head off, a mob of clean citizens and even the police chasing him down to lock him away for forty days, completely forgetting that he has powers that could easily bail him out of that situation.

XXXXXXX

**Station Square, present.**

"...uou know how Amy is like whenever Sonic doesn't show up" Knuckles crossed his arms, annoyed by the fact that Amy wasn't shutting her trap "But, it's still weird, Sonic disappeared right after he was dismissed from the hospital" Knuckle frowned.

"Do you think he went after that Mundus guy?" Tails asked.

"I wouldn't count on it" Knuckles said "But knowing him, that idiot must be.. UGH" Knuckles' currently downed form was interrupted by a hand slapping him right in the face.

"Don't you dare call my dear Sonic an idiot" Amy shouted at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?" Knuckles shouted in her face, which wasn't a good idea considering how vicious Amy can be.

"What was that?" she asked with a low tone that promised nothing but pain, but Knuckles is Knuckles, you can't change that.

"I asked, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN" he shouted one more time "I mean, look at you, you're hitting me for no apparent reason" he started walking left and right ranting about Amy's behavior "not only that but you also don't grow up, you just keep whining like a little girl" a vein appeared on her fore head as she slowly stalked him without Knuckles noticing "Heck, Tails is eight years old and is more mature and responsible than you, a twelve year old. No wonder Sonic doesn't like to be near you" poor Knuckles, at least it would be quick and painless.

"Humm? Knuckles?" Tails called him, Knuckles had his back tuned to Amy the entire time.

"What is it?" he asked, Tails just meekly pointed behind him.

Knuckles noticed that it had gotten dark all of a sudden. Out of nowhere, a sense of dread started to crept into his spine, he slowly turned his head to see what was behind him, what he saw made his eyes go blank in fright. Amy was right behind him, and the hammer just inches from reaching his face, let's just say it didn't went pretty well.

The moment the hammer touched his head, physics took over. The impact of her hammer to his head adding the momentum of its weight and gravity, it's safe to say that his head and body rocketed to the floor at insane speeds, resulting on the floor cracking and the ground shaking.

"Don't you" Amy said, bringing her hammer one more time to Knuckles' head "Talk to me" Amy just kept pummeling Knuckles deeper into the concrete "Like that" scratch that, it will be a long and painful experience.

"Tails, you've g... UGH" Knuckles said "to help m... UGH" his head kept sinking further and further into the floor "ARGH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY... UGH" it was useless, both Tails and the bystanders watched as the red echidna was smashed, Amy kept hitting him for a minute until she finally stopped, she was breathing quite heavily and sweet could be seen dripping from her forehead. Knuckles on the other hand, was on the floor, eyes wide and blank with blood dripping from his head.

"Did you really had to go that far?" Tails asked Amy, as he walked up to Knuckles limp body and crouched beside him. He sighed at the situation, it was the third time this happened this month, Amy whines, Knuckles gets annoyed, get her pissed and end up almost dead.

"Humph" Amy turned her head to the side harshly and crossed her arms "He had it coming" she said walking up to him, stepping on Knuckles along the way, low pained moans were hear at each step "He said Sonic don't like being near me, could you believe that?" she walked away from Tails and hugged herself "Everybody knows Sonic is just too shy to declare himself to me" she said dreamily.

Tails just stared blankly at her, and sighed one more time before trying to wake Knuckles up. It's not that they didn't like her, she is a great friend, she's loyal and strong, but her attitude toward everything has to involve Sonic, if the matter is serious but Sonic is not in it she probably won't even consider helping unless she's interested in the situation, which is pretty rare.

Tails softly slapped Knuckles' face to wake him up, but it wasn't working. He tried poking, slapping harder, shaking him and even kicking, but Knuckles was out cold. Tails sighed one more time, he's been doing that a lot lately, the stress of Sonic's sudden disappearance was catching up to his friends, Amy got more annoying and Knuckles more brash. His ears started twitching in response to a sound very far away, but he ignored it.

"You really did a number on him" Tails commented, Amy just humphed one more time, Tails started walking to a bench to wait for Knuckles to wake up "I guess we'll have to... huh?" his ear started twitching more as he heard faint sounds coming closer, he turned his head to the side and saw in the end of the streets a convoy of G.U.N. units speeding down the street with their sirens blaring as loud as possible to warn the citizens to stay out of the way. Shadow could be seen leading the convoy by skating in front of them.

Both Tails and Amy's expression turned from annoyed to worried, they knew what was happening, the demons appeared once again, this is the first time G.U.N had been so busy. Two hands slowly approached their shoulders, they were so focused on the police that they jumped in fright from the sudden contact.

"We should go too" they looked back and saw that it was Knuckles who touched them, he had a black eye and blood was still dripping from the top of his head.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed, surprised to see the Knuckles woke up "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am" Knuckles replied "But right now as you can see, we have more important matters to attend" he said with a serious tone, Tails and Amy nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXX

**Station Square, Twinkle Park.**

"EVERYONE, PLEASE EVACUATE THE PERIMETER IMMEDIATELY" a G.U.N. officer shout with a megaphone "I REPEAT, EVACUATE THE PERIMETER IMMEDIATELY" he repeated, the demons decided to show up at the worst place possible, Twinkle Park.

There were families and couples running as fast as they could toward the park's exit, no one would want to be caught in the cross-fire between the demons and the G.U.N. enforcers. Shooting could be heard from all over the place as the soldiers tried their best at handling the demons.

The demons had varied appearances, there were demons that looked like grim reapers with black cloaks and scythes. Others looked like scarecrows, they were sawed together with a bunch of random colors skin tones and cloths, all had blade appendages, some had on their arms and some had on their legs.

They were very slow, but compensated by having a lot of strength and resistance, the soldiers had to unload on these bastards more than four magazines of ammo to finish one of them, and there were a lot of demons. Their only chance of winning was Shadow, but even he had a hard time defeating a wave of them, bullets didn't seem to slow them down either when he pelted them with all the ammo he had, so he had to resort to hand to hand combat, and that's no his specialty, he's more of a long ranged fighter.

"Damn it" Shadow exclaimed as he dodged a vertical slash by jumping over the scythe, he planted his foot on the bladed weapon and broke it in half. Taking advantage of the situation, Shadow pelted the reaper demon with a flurry of punches and kicks before if finally died, if you could say that. The demon instead of falling down dead, became a bunch of grey sand that disappeared once it touched the floor "Those bastards don't stop coming" he said, he was surrounded by the demons. For some reason, his chaos moves don't seem to be very effective against them, it seemed that the easiest to kill them is to attack on close combat.

Shadow looked to his right and saw Sonic's friends helping, or trying, to defeat these monsters. Knuckles looked like he came from a boxing match as his face was bloody mess, he was punching demons left and right, since his main quality is brute strength, he was doing better than the others since every time a demon came close to him he would punch them backwards, making sure he was away from their reach.

Amy was doing good, but not as good as Knuckles, she used her Piko-Piko Hammer to smash them away like knuckles did, but since the hammer was heavy she wasn't as fast, so she had to dodge every now and then. Tails was keeping up, but on his own pace, he couldn't do much against them, so he decided to support his friends. Every time Knuckles or Amy successfully weakened an opponent, Tails would shoot it with his Arm Cannon, either weakening them more or defeating them.

None of them noticed a cloaked figure hiding in the shadows of the park, waiting for the right moment to act without being seen by any of the G.U.N soldiers or Sonic's friends as they were known by the rest of the world. The only reason the people knew these were Sonic's friends is because they were always seen by his side on adventures or simply hanging out.

The cloaked figure was, obviously, wearing a cloak, which was black in color. The cloak covered the mysterious figure entire body, it also had a hoodie covering its head and shadowing its eyes, the only part of its body that wasn't covered was the human mouth, but it wasn't enough to know if it was a man or a woman.

"KYAAAAAA" a scream was heard, everyone in the area that were fighting the demons turned their head toward the source of the scream, even the cloaked figure. Their eyes widened when they saw one of the scarecrow like creatures cornering an anthro(1) female and readying itself to slash the scared girl in half.

The cloaked figure, still on the shadows, quickly pulled out a pair of M1911 customized pistols, one black and the other white. It aimed both guns at the scarecrow demon, ready to take its life, it was about to pull the triggers when...

*POW*

A single gunshot was heard, and the demon exploded into a black liquid substance immediately after. After that, more rapid fire gunshots were heard and half of the demons that were surrounding the team were killed, only a portion was left, away from everyone. All huddled together as if waiting for someone to appear so they'll attack it all at once.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction where the gunshots were fired, right there at the top of the tallest tower on the castle that Twinkle Park offered as one the many attractions it had, was a silhouette, no one could see who it was, but they could see that it had a man's stature and was wearing a long coat that was flapping to the side. The newcomer holstered the guns he was aiming moments before at the demons and leaped high in the air.

"What's this familiar presence?" the cloaked figure said in a low tone, if one were close enough to hear, they would notice that the voice was feminine.

While in the air, the figure got into the sun's way, making it even more difficult to see who he was. Spinning around himself, he used the spinning's momentum to throw something at one of the reaper demons at amazing speed, impaling it through the chest and craving the tip of the object on the floor, revealing it to be a silver claymore sword with a skull cross-guard and a grip with a spiked top.

"That sword!" the figure in black said, the shock contained on her voice was as clear as the blue sky.

"What the hell?" Shadow said, all he saw was someone kill all the demons they were having trouble with using one bullet to kill each one.

"Who is that?" Tails asked to no one, he also felt a familiar feeling about this guy, but not a bad feeling. It's as if someone he knew came ba... "No way" his eyes widened in realization.

The mysterious figure, still on the sky, smirked and Stomp kicked at insane speed at the end of the sword's grip, craving it to the point where the cross-guard was touching the floor, instantly killing off the demon. Everyone tried to make out who the figure was, he had his back turned against them, the only visible thing was the red trench coat he was wearing at the moment.

Crouched with one foot on the end of said sword's grip, the figure jumped to the floor and grabbed the grip with his right hand and ripped the sword off the floor with easy. The number of demons surrounding him was too great, nobody could to see who was taking on the demons on.

He then moved, with speed and style, the red clad swordsman started slashing the demons left and right. A reaper demon tried to slash him with its scythe, but it was blocked by the sword's enormous blade, the demon tried to overpower the newcomer but wasn't strong enough and ended up being cut in half.

Another one tried to cut him with an upward slash, but the figure black flipped to evade the weapon and landed on a scarecrow's head, the demon tried to stab him with his blade arm, but only ended up killing himself when the figure jumped high in the air one more time. he put the sword on his back and pulled out the twin pistols, he started spinning upside down like a top, firing a rain of bullets at his enemies.

With only two demons remaining, a reaper and a scarecrow, the figure decided to go easy on them, holstering his pistols, he got into a kung-fu like fighting stance, hopping from one feet to the other. The scarecrow attacked first, doing a front flip to slash the sudden arrival with its leg blade, only for the guy to sidestep his attack and punch it on the gut, jokingly shouting "watah", the scarecrow doubled over as a black goo seeped from its seams.

The reaper also tried to attack, and did a downward slash at the figure, one more time, the move was sidestepped, not only that but it ended up slashing off the scarecrow's leg blade, making it stumble backwards. Using this to its advantage, the figure grabbed the blade and stabbed it on its owner's head. He turned to the reaper who had its scythe stabbed on the floor and couldn't get it off. Smirking at the scene, he picked the sword from his back and held it in front of him, he raised the sword and did two lightening fast slashes, the demon's chest started to slide diagonally as the head slid off its neck and became grey sand.

To the group, everything that happened was nothing but a red blur, but now that the fight was finally over they could get a good look at the one who singlehandedly killed all the demons. He was wearing a two tailed red trench coat that reached his ankles with a gun holster on the back of his back, the sword looked like it was glued on his back, he was about the size of a normal human and his head was blue with pointy ears and six blue quills.

Amy was speechless throughout the whole incident, and when she who saw the one who saved the girl was, her reaction was quite shocking itself. She fainted.

The cloaked figure was both surprised and confused, it wasn't the one she was expecting it to be, not only that but it had her old friend's guns and sword. She narrowed her eyes at the current situation and decided to stay hidden, she would trace him down once this fight is over.

"No way" Knuckles said, surprised by who just appeared, he never thought it would be him.

"It can't be" Shadow balled his fists, both surprised and angry, he managed to kill them all so easily while he was having a hard time.

"SONIC" Tails shouted, glad to see his older brother again after a month of having seemingly vanished.

Sonic just turned his head at them and smirked.

* * *

**Well, there it is, I just hope you liked it, it's quite hard to write more than five thousand words, but that's my standard, anything less is not enough to satisfy a reader.**

**(1) Anthros, I'm trying to think of a name for their race and I don't want to call them mobians, it wouldn't make any sense since they don't live on Archie's planet, or else the human's would have to be called mobians instead of earthlings, so I want your help in finding a name that's really cool for them.**

**I guess that the cloaked figure is pretty obvious to identify, if not, try doing some research on the devil may cry games.**

**JFpaes15 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, another chapter, this one took more time because of the other fic I decided to create, and that one I had in mind longer then Sonic Tamers and Devil Hedgehog. I hope this chapter will be able satisfy your reading desires.**

* * *

**Devil Hedgehog**

**Twinkle Park**

"SONIC!" Tails shouted, glad to see his brother after an entire month. Sonic just turned his head to the side and smirked.

"Yo" he said giving the fox and the rest of the group a two fingered salute.

As he turned around to face everyone, they saw that the red coat wasn't the only thing he was wearing. He was wearing clothes similar to that of Dante, when he had encountered the Nero kid for the first time, with a few small modifications of his own. He was surprisingly wearing black boots, but they were made of the same material his old shoes were, so his feet would not fall off from running at high speeds, it also had that white strap with gold buckles just like his old shoes, his coat was the same as Dante's, with the sleeves rolled up and a small part of the black undershirt showing. Black gloves, fingerless on the pointer and middle fingers with a rectangular hole on the back of the hand, Sonic's claws could be seen front the fingerless part of the glove. How the other two ones didn't rip they didn't know. The pants and the shirts were the same, as well as the belts around his torso. All in all, he looked stylish, after all, his clothes were based off one of the greatest videogame icons of all times. Dante told Sonic to wear this, he didn't knew why since he didn't need clothes, but it looked cool, according to him, the clothes were part of the "heritage", that didn't make any sense, but hey, he wasn't one to complain.

Tails couldn't contain himself and ran toward Sonic's direction, Sonic turned himself to Tails and opened his arms wide as Tails jumped into them, giving the blue Hedgehog an embrace. Sonic gladly returned his brother's affection. Letting go of Tails, Sonic affectionately put his had the fox's head.

"Long time no see, Tails" Sonic said patting his brother's head "I bet I made you worried, didn't I?" Sonic smiled apologetically at Tails.

"I did" Tails frowned "But deep down I knew you would be okay "he smiled brightly "Since you're the best there is" he kept smiling.

"Hahahaha" Sonic laughed heartily "I am, right?" he kept laughing until a punch made its way to his arm "Ouch!" Sonic said holding his left arm.

"Just came back and you're already cracking jokes" an annoyed smirk was etched on Knuckles face while holding his right fist up.

"You want to fight Knucklehead?" Sonic smirked harshly, butting heads with knuckles.

"Come on then you blue idiot" Knuckles talked back, soon they started to push their heads against each other, growling like wild animals.

"Stop that you too" Tails said, trying to make the two friends stop fighting" We just met and you're already fighting" Tails sighed, it's always like this.

"Wait" Knuckles said, suddenly pulling back from his position, making Sonic fall forward into the ground headfirst. Sonic hissed in pain as he got up rubbing the sore spot on the middle of his forehead. Only then he realized he was looking up at Sonic, who in turn was looking down to him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Um, Sonic?" he asked, his face blank as a made the question.

"What is it?" Sonic said in response, confused at Knuckles change of behavior.

"Did you get taller?" He asked, everyone, except for Amy, widened their eyes when they noticed that Knuckles' sudden statement was right, Sonic was taller. Instead of being 1,00 cm like before, he was now about 20 cm taller than Vanilla, who is a good 1,30 cm tall, making him about1,50 cm tall.

"Do you think so?" Sonic asked himself, looking down and turning around to have a better look of himself "I didn't notice" everyone just face faulted.

"How can you not notice that?" Tails asked, now that he noticed, Sonic was so tall that they had to bend they necks upward to look directly into his face, probably the size of a young adult.

"I was too occupied to notice something like that" Sonic shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head.

"But now that I think of it" Knuckles said in a thinking position "It will look kind of awkward for fans to imagine a five feet tall Sonic hanging around with his three feet tall friends" he explained, he noticed the blank looks he was being given "What?" all of them just responded 'no it's nothing'.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much" Sonic said, catching Knuckles, Tails and even Shadow's attention "Were all teenagers, so we're bound to get taller as we get older, it just happened faster with me" Sonic explained, of course not telling the fact that it was his training with Dante and the discovery of his demonic powers that made him taller with sounded logical since Vanilla was an adult and was taller than the rest of his friends.

"That..." Tails started "Actually makes sense" said in shock, ticking off Sonic.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic made an annoyed face, pulling Tails' cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow stop that" Tails whined as Sonic stretched his face. Thinking that he had enough torture, Sonic let go of Tails face.

"Well, all of you will get taller at some time" Sonic said as his mouth stretched into a sly smirk "Except for Shadow of course" he said looking as Shadow turned his head to Sonic's direction with a frown forming on his face.

"Explain yourself, as to why I would not grow up like the rest of you?" Shadow asked walking in front of Sonic.

"Not trying to talk you down but…" Sonic shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence "You're an adult, so I doubt that you will grow up like the rest of us" he crouched down to the same level of Shadow's eyes "But hey" he said, putting a hand on Shadow's head and patting it, making the black hedgehog even more pissed to the point where he was growling "You can still be the group's shrimp" Sonic smirked as he felt the collar of his trench coat being pulled down by Shadow.

"How dare you call me a shrimp" Shadow growled, holding Sonic's collar so they were face to face.

"You didn't like being the faker, so now you're the shrimp" he smirked "Right shrimp?" Tails and Knuckles were doing their best not to laugh at the situation, it's not every day that you can see someone make a fool out of Shadow.

In an act of rage, Shadow sent his fist forward with incredible speeds toward Sonic's face with the goal of making it crave within itself, but what happened next surprised both Shadow and Sonic's friends. Sonic had easily stopped Shadow's fist from reaching his face so fast that no one had saw, and the fact that Shadow was struggling to push his fist forward and Sonic just had a casual smirk, not having trouble in holding the attack, which made them wonder what Sonic had being doing during the last month to become so strong. They also had noticed the weapons he was holding with himself, a huge silver sword and a pair of black and white pistols, the catch is, Sonic absolutely hate guns.

"Are you finished?" Sonic smirked, still holding Shadow's fist within his own hand. With a huff, Shadow forcefully pulled his hand from Sonic's grip and walked away, in the direction of his squad, pissed with the fact that Sonic had apparently outclassed him.

"Sonic" Tails said, catching Sonic's attention "I think we have to talk" he said motioning his head to the weapons and guns on Sonic's back "And it better be in private" Tails said seriously.

"Alright" Sonic nodded, his face also getting a serious tone "Then let's talk on my place" he said.

Soon the main trio started to make their way to Sonic's apartment, they took the rooftops so the civilians wouldn't swarm them with questions about Sonic's disappearance and why he has a new look. On their way to the Sonic's apartment, they had the feeling that they were forgetting something important behind. Well, Tails and Knuckles did.

XXXXXXX

**13° Avenue, Residential Area**

The trio landed on the middle of the street where on one side you could see Bull's Eye bar and right across it was the strip club, Love Planet. It was nearing night already as the fight on the park took some hours before Sonic appeared to kill those demons.

"Hi there handsome" a voice called from behind, they turned back to see a beautiful and voluptuous human female on a red dress walking in their direction. Tails had immediately hid himself behind Sonic, using his trench coat to maintain himself hidden. As you can conclude, she was one of the women that worked on the Love Planet.

"Last time I remember" she said, bending down a little bit to look at Sonic in the eyes, purposively showing her cleavage "You were not this big" she said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well as you can see, some kind of growth spurt happened to me, so I'm bigger in many ways now" he said, silently asking Knuckles to put his hand on Tails ears as the conversation might get too hot for his innocent ears.

"I can see you have grown a lot, not that you needed to" she said seductively, her hand was slowly reaching for Sonic's pants, until his hands stopped her.

"Sorry, not that I wouldn't mind this kind of treatment" he smirked at her, he was lying right now, he didn't want to end up in a hotel room with a hooker "But there's a kid around here and I don't want to traumatize him for the rest of his life" he explained, the woman got a disappointed look on her eyes "Sorry" this time he was being honest.

"Oh, okay then" she muttered. The trio started to make their way back to Sonic's apartment, when he was grabbed from behind and squeezed by two slender arms.

"Hey, cut that out" Sonic said, annoyed by the sudden action.

"I can't hold myself, you and your friends are so cute" she said while Sonic tried to break from her grip, for some reason women seems to have a sudden burst of strength when it come to something they want to hold.

She finally let go of him and walked away, back to Love Planet. After that little misadventure the trio once again resumed their way to the blue hero's house. It looked the same as before, a rundown apartment where its insides looked better than the outside.

XXXXXXX

**Sonic's place**

"Alright" Sonic started, sitting on the sofa while his friends took other places to sit, Tails at the desk and Knuckles over the pool table, Sonic had leaned rebellion on the wall behind his desk "What do you guys want to know?" he asked.

"Sonic" Tails started "We want to know why were you missing for one month?" he asked "And why are you carrying weapons with you, you yourself told us you didn't like them" he asked again, worried if something was happening to his older brother.

"Yeah" Knuckles said "You disappeared right after being dismissed from the hospital, just to appear one month later, taller, carrying weapons and wearing clothes" Knuckles stated "Why are you wearing clothes, we don't need them" Knuckles said.

"It's kind of difficult to explain Tails" Sonic said, ignoring Knuckles' words "After I was dismissed from the hospital, I started having some kind of sensation on the back of my head. At first I ignored them since it did not hurt, but after a while, I noticed that whenever direction I was turned at, the feeling would always be fixed in one direction, if the feeling was pointed to the door and I turned sideways the feeling would be on the side of my head, if I was turned with my back to the door, the feeling would be on the back of my head" he said.

"So you probably thought that something was trying to guide you" Tails concluded.

"Exactly" Sonic nodded "This feeling was trying to guide me to some place, some place important. Not coping with the feeling at all, I decided to go to where it was trying to guide, it led to a forest very far away from Station Square..."

XXXXXXX

**Sonic's place, one hour later**

"…And then I went to Twinkle park after I heard the sirens screaming through the streets with Shadow on the lead of a bunch of G.U.N. units. Something serious would have to be going on if Shadow was taking an entire squad of G.U.N. soldiers with him. When I got there I saw you guys being and that girl being surrounded by these demons and went for the rescue" he finished.

Tails and Knuckles mouths were agape when Sonic told them his story, he told them how he met an ancient devil hunter's spirit named Dante, and how he discovered his newfound origin as a Half-Devil/Hedgehog, which would explain the insane stuff Sonic does that not even Shadow would try to think of doing, like trying to outrun a black hole, the only reason Sonic was sucked was because the black hole's pull was stronger that earth's gravity. He also told them how the sword he was carrying choose him to be its next wielder when it was awaked by Mundus appearance.

"This is kind of hard to believe" Knuckles said, still shocked by Sonic's story.

"No it isn't" Sonic said simply "We've faced stuff much weirder than me having demonic heritage, which I still find it too convenient" he said, crossing his arms.

"And to consider that Dante guy managed to make Sonic use guns" Tails muttered "Either he was very convincing, or he had a motive to make you use them" Tails concluded.

"Well he was very convincing I might say, but what really happened is that he made me realize that guns aren't evil as I thought they were" Sonic said, seeing the confusion on his friends faces he continued "Back then, I always thought that guns were evil and were only used to hurt innocents, but he made me realize that what makes the weapon dangerous is not the gun itself but the wielder. A gun was made for self defense, and only those with malicious intent will use them to hurt others. But I, I can use them for good, I can use them to protect the innocents that are oppressed by these demons" Sonic explained, standing up and walking to Tails and giving him a sincere smile "And to make sure that those who are close to me are okay" He said, patting Tails head, just like an older brother would do.

Everyone on the apartment smiled warmly at Sonic's words, it's not every day that Sonic let out such heartwarming words. Sonic is always showing confidence and bravery even when worried about his friends. He does that because if the enemy detects any weakness on Sonic, they go for that weakness, and that weakness is his friend's safety, especially Tails'.

"I think we had enough of this melodramatic talking" Sonic said, going to his TV and turning it on "How about a good old MvC2 to loosen up a bit" He smirked, holding up the Dreamcast controller.

"Heh" Knuckles smirked, immediately taking off his gloves to hold the controller better "You better be prepared, cause I won't hold back" he boasted, Knuckles hands were just like Sonic' and the rest of his friends, five fingers whose claws could be seen.

"I may have been out for a month, but that didn't make me less competent on the game" Sonic said, placing the disc on the console and turning it on.

The next two hours were spent playing Marvel vs Capcom 2. The game did its job wonderfully, it completely washed away all the melodramatic mood that was hanging inside Sonic's house by . By the time the two guests had to go, the score was tied with each one having won five matches. Knuckles wanted a rematch so he could stay on top, but Tails dragged him out of Sonic's place.

*Sigh* Sonic sighed "It's no fun to play video-game by myself" he said, getting up from his couch and walking to his TV, turning it off along with the console, he didn't even bother to take off the disc.

Sonic decided to make something to eat, it has been so time since he didn't eat real food, he had no idea of how he survived almost a month and a half without food, he could go a week without it, but a month is too much. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge's freezer, seeing what he was looking for on the end of the freezer. A pack of frozen hotdogs.

He picked the package from the freezer and put it on the sink to let it unfreeze. He knew it would take long for it to happen, but he had nothing to do so he waited. After almost half an hour, the hotdogs were unfrozen and ready to cook. After another round of waiting for the food to be ready, the food was ready. He turned off the fire and turned around to look for the...

"Aw, damn it" Sonic face palmed "I forgot to buy bread" he said. Sonic put the lid back on top of the pot and walked back to his house's living room, grabbing his wallet and the coat he had placed on the hat stand that he didn't knew he had until a week earlier. He opened his front door and zipped to the closest bakery, in five minutes he was back with ten hotdog breads.

Since it was a little cold, Sonic didn't took off his coat this time. Walking back into the kitchen, Sonic made ten hotdogs, if he had some sauce he could make them chilidogs, but the original is also pretty good, and he was hungry, so he didn't think about it too much.

He put all the hotdogs on a plate, and walked back to his living room, putting them on his desk. His desk was placed on the back of the room, but was turned to the double door. He sat on the chair and placed his feet on the desk, careful not to step on his meal or his notebook.

And then... he started eating them. He picked one and ate it at a slow pace in order to enjoy it, when he finished the first, he went for another one, and then another one. When there were only two left, Sonic was about to pick another when, when finally, something happened.

*CRASH*

His front doubled doors were blown off its hinges and sent into Sonic's direction, he just stood there with his feet on the table and the same uninterested face he had when his friends got back to their houses as the doors flew past him and were lodged on the wall behind him. Sonic looked at the empty doorway as a black silhouette appeared on the smoke caused by the burst.

When the smoke cleared, Sonic could see the one who had broken his double doors. A human, a beautiful adult human female. She had long straight blond hair and only wore leather. Black leather vest that didn't have the upper part, showing a good amount of cleavage, skin tight leather pants, high heeled leather boots and a gun holster on her hip, where two pistols that looked just like his were holstered. She also had a pair of black sunglasses, which made Sonic wonder why would she be using them, it's night, how can you see at night while wearing sunglasses.

"So, you're the famou..."

"You broke my front doors" Sonic interrupted the woman, a deadpanned look on his face as he took a bite of his hotdog.

"W.. what?" she said, blinking in surprise.

"You..." Sonic gulped down the hotdog, pointing at her with his free hand "Broke my front doors" he repeated, this time pointing his thumb at the doors lodged on the wall "If you needed a bathroom that quickly, you could've just knocked" he stated, taking another bite of his hotdog.

Behind her sunglasses the woman's eyes were blank, a feeling of déjà vu creeping on her spine, and she knew why, Dante had almost the same reaction when she had first appeared, only Dante was being sarcastic at the time, Sonic sounded like he actually meant what he said.

"But you don't look like you need the bathroom" Sonic said, finishing the hotdog he had in hand "So you must be here for another reason" he realized, picking the last hotdog and spinning it using his fingers.

"I'm here on personal business" she said, making Sonic lift an eyebrow "You have something that I want" the woman said, walking around Sonic's house, completely forgetting that this was a house and not an office, Sonic just watched her as he ate his hotdog.

"Something that belongs to a friend of mine" she said, looking curiously at two tailed fox doll sitting on the stand, it's black and white eyes looked like they could suck someone's soul and torment it for all eternity, funny how it looked like a kid's doll with such intense aura.

"Humm" Sonic responded, he saw her trying to pick up the doll "Be careful" he said, getting the blonde's attention "It likes to attack people" Sonic said, she didn't know what he was talking about until the doll turned his head up to see her face.

"I'm going to eat your soul" it said with a surprisingly heavy voice. His eyes and the crystal antenna on his head glowed red causing the blonde to look at him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Shh" Sonic shushed the doll "Sit down" he ordered it, and it obeyed just like a dog "Sorry about that" Sonic apologized "I'm still training him" he said.

Sonic remembers the day where he got the doll, it was back when he was still small and chubby. Eggman apparently had planned a racing tournament and the winner would have all the Chaos Emeralds. A lot of weirdos entered the tournament, but the one who took the cake was Tails doll, he was the slowest of them all, and when he lost he said he was going to kill everyone on the race, devour their souls and torment them for all eternity.

Too bad he was made of the same material plushes are made, his strength was just enough to hold a plastic knife. After the doll's humiliating beat down, Sonic decided to keep the doll as a pet, he succeeded at most, the doll would listen to him and only him, any stranger on the house it would try to attack until Sonic orders it not to. Also for some reason, people seemed to almost faint in fright at seeing the doll, he didn't knew why, it wasn't scary at all.

"Interesting pet you have there" the blonde complimented.

"Thanks" Sonic said, finishing his last hot dog "He's one of a kind" he said, closing his eyes with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I can see that" the woman said, pulling out one of the guns and aiming at Sonic's head "Now" she said slowly "I want the weapons back" she said, pulling the trigger.

Sonic just leaned his head to the side, letting the bullet hit the wall behind him. Sonic's uninterested expression became annoyed as he opened his eyes. He saw her aiming her dual pistols at him, when she fired them, Sonic kicked up his desk and jumped up at the same time, not only dodging the bullets, but also saving his desk and notebook in the process.

When she started to shoot up at Sonic's direction he pulled out his guns and started shooting at every bullet she sent at him. She was better than him with her guns, if it wasn't for his speed, he would not be able to shoot the bullet closing to him. He kept shooting as he fell feet first on the floor and dashed at her direction, catching her off guard and sweep kicking her.

When her back slammed against the wooden floor, Sonic closed at her and aimed his guns at her head, but she also had her guns aimed at his head. So now they were at a stalemate, Sonic had a smirk on his face all the time, while the woman had a frown on her face. Suddenly, Sonic's smirk turned into a smile as he holstered his guns, confusing the woman. He extended his arm to help her, but declined his help by getting up on her own.

"So" Sonic started "Any reason to start shooting me?" he asked, all he got was the pistol's barrel touching his forehead.

"I want to know where and how you got Rebellion and the pistols?" she asked him, he face showed she wouldn't take a no for an answer

"You're the one who hid the weapons " Sonic said, his response surprising the woman "As for how I go them" he said, using his right hand to push the pistol off his face "As surprising as it sounds, the sword choose me to wield it" he explained.

"And you want me to believe that?" she asked, putting the gun once again on Sonic's face, annoying him a little.

"Well, Trish" Sonic said, once again surprising the woman "You're a demon, I'm a hedgehog, and Mundus is the demon king who wants to kill every human to make this place as his new empire" he exclaimed, this time using his speed to snatch the two guns that Trish had with her "I think it's pretty believable for a sword to call for someone their heads" he said.

Now Trish looked confused, was he telling the truth, he knew her name and what she was, he even told her what he was and about Mundus being the demon king, meaning he knew what he was saying. Seeing her confusion, Sonic sighed, giving her the guns back.

"Do you want me explain it in full detail?" he asked.

"Yes please" Trish answered sitting at his sofa.

"Alright, make sure you're comfortable because this is not your average 'what really happened' kind of story" he said, Trish just rolled her eyes and motioned him to start telling.

XXXXXXX

**Sonic's place, one hour later**

"Okay" Trish started "Let me get this straight" she said looking at Sonic's eyes "You fought Mundus" Sonic nodded "And lost" he nodded again, annoyed by her bluntness "And because of him coming to this realm, the Rebellion somewhat awakened and started looking for its next wielder" Sonic nodded in agreement again "Which is you" she took a sip from her soda.

"Pretty much yeah" Sonic answered, opening a can of soda that he had picked up for them from the kitchen while explaining his story.

"And when you got to the place where I hid the sword, you met Dante" Trish said, her voice getting lower. She seemed sad, which was understandable, being a full demon, unless someone kills Trish, she will live forever with the pain of losing her friends.

"Hey" Sonic said slowly "Are you okay?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay" she said, taking his hand off her shoulder "It's just that seeing you with my friend's belongings makes me remember of him, and your personality doesn't help either" she stared at him.

"Well, sorry" he said "That's just how things go" he told her "I didn't ask for this" he said as Trish looked at him "But I agreed because I needed to be strong for my friends" Sonic told her.

"Still" Trish stood up, walking in front of the sitting Sonic "I want those back" she grabbed the collar of his coat and threw him through the doorway. Sonic was so caught off guard by the action, that he didn't have time to right himself in the air and rolled on the streets.

As he rolled, Sonic used his arms to send him up, back flipping into a fighting position, with the guns on his hands. He looked at the doorway was and saw Trish with Rebellion on her hand coming out to face him, she probably wanted the pistols too.

Trish then charged at Sonic with impressing speed and tried to slash him, but Sonic dodged. He tried to kick her, but Trish used the side of the blade to block the move. She placed the sword on her back and pulled out her guns, trying to shoot him. Sonic moved between the shots and closed on her, scoring a hit by kicking her on the chin, sending the demon woman upward.

He jumped after Trish and tried to hit her in the air with multiple fast kicks, but she maneuvered just in time to defend herself, gripping Sonic's coat tails and launching him into the concrete floor. Still in the air, Trish pulled Rebellion from her back and dived sword first at Sonic, with the intent of piercing his head.

Sonic's back collided harshly with the floor, little fissures being formed by the impact. None of them noticed the crow forming on the streets, just watching their hero fighting the hot blond woman in confusion.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Trish diving at him. Thinking fast, Sonic performed a handstand and kicked the sword away from Trish's hand, he spun once again to kick Trish away from him, but she was fast enough to grab Sonic's foot. Landing feet first, she spun around, gripping Sonic's foot with her hands, and threw him into the light post direction.

As Sonic's body approached the post, he stuck his hands out and grabbed it, spinning around it and launching himself at her direction, ramming Trish with a Spindash and sending her backward against the wall of an abandoned building. The wall gave away immediately after she was slammed against the wall. Sonic heard a crowd cheering and turned his head toward the sound to find a bunch of people crowded around the two, watching the whole fight.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" he asked the crowd, which just shrugged at his question "This fight might get dangerous, so shsh" he said, dong a shooing motion with his hands. The bystanders weren't happy, but they obliged none the less.

Sonic walked up to Rebellion, which was stuck on the floor and pulled it off, placing it on his back. Looking at the place where Trish was, Sonic entered the building through the wall's new hole, searching for the demon woman. The building's insides were dark, there were no lighting at all and Trish was nowhere to be seen. Sonic's grip on his guns tightened,

He heard something behind him and turned around, aiming his guns at the sound. But there was nothing there, just a can that fell from the beat up wooden shelf. Sonic slowly made his way deeper into the building, staying sharp for any kind of attack. He knew who Trish was, and he knew how strong she was, it would be a grave mistake to underestimate her.

Sonic had already made his way to the first floor, the wooden floor creaking under his weight. A sudden cracking sound came to his ears and he immediately responded by jumping to the side, just in time to evade the explosion that came from the floor. It was Trish, she had tried to give him an uppercut.

"Did she learn that with Knuckles?" He asked to himself.

Trish, landed on the wooden floor and charged at Sonic, trying to punch him, but he caught her hand with his and turned around, flipping her over his shoulder and slamming her onto the floor, breaking it under the impact's weight, sending both back to the ground floor. When the smoke cleared, you could see Trish sitting on Sonic's stomach, trying to sink Sonic's head deeper into the floor with her fists, so far it was useless as Sonic had both of her fist securely held with his hands.

Sonic quickly placed his feet on her stomach kicked her off him, sending her off into the hole they made and back into the first floor. Sonic flipped himself up and jumped after her, when he reached the first floor, a blinding blue light engulfed his vision. After that he was blasted off the building by a blue lightening strike, courtesy of Trish herself.

The first floor window broke into a hundred pieces as Sonic was sent flying to the streets once again, this time he had time to flip himself in the air and land feet first, sliding to a stop. Trish came shortly after from the same window, shooting her guns with the speed of an assault rifle. Sonic started shooting back, his bullets going right past hers, as both were pelted with hundreds of bullets. The scene could've been a lot gorier if they didn't have a fast healing ability, their bullet wounds and even their clothes regenerated after a few seconds.

When Trish's feet touched the floor, Sonic holstered his guns and charged at her, not giving her enough time to react, Sonic punched her in the gut, making Trish double over, in the direction of a spinning kick. The kick hit its mark and sent her rolling back on the street's floor.

Trish was about to get up when she felt the cold metal that made the blade in Sonic's had so sharp. He tried to stare past her sunglasses with a somewhat angry look, probably pissed that he had partially destroyed his house. Trish sighed in defeat, but smirked right after.

"Well" she started, causing Sonic to lift an eyebrow "It looks like you passed" she finished.

"I... what?" Sonic blinked. He was so confused that Trish just pushed the sword away from her neck and stood up.

"I said that you passed" she said, taking of her sunglasses, revealing a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Passed what?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The test" she smirked.

"What test?" he asked, getting a little annoyed at her short answers.

"The one you just passed" she replied with smirk. Sonic's response was an annoyed frown "Alright, alright" Trish said "But let's talk inside, I don't want people overhearing" she said, walking to his house's direction.

"But... *sigh*" Sonic sighed and followed her to his place. 'Woman' he fought.

XXXXXXX

**Back at Sonic's place**

"Now that we're comfortable in here and not in the middle of the street" Trish said, sitting on Sonic's sofa and laying down, with her arms behind her head "We can talk" she said.

"Well" Sonic said, sitting behind his desk with his feet up on the desk once more "First I want you to fix my doors and my walls" he told her. The doll had floated at Sonic's direction, sitting on his owner's shoulders "And I don't want cheap stuff, these were old but were of valuable material" he said, petting the doll on the head. Funny how the doll liked to be petted on the head.

"Details, details" Trish said, with an annoyed voice "I will fix it when I can" she finished.

"You don't have the money right?" Sonic asked, only to receive silence as an answer. "If you don't have it, I won't force you" he sighed.

"Do you want to know about the test or not?" she asked harshly, trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do" Sonic said.

"Alright then" Trish started "Roughly some thousand of years ago, before Dante sacrificed himself for humanity to seal all demon for good, he knew someone would try to bring them back again. Humans may have the heart that demons don't, but they have desires and greed that surpasses that of a demon, they're always wanting more and more" she explained.

"Yeah" Sonic said, still petting the Tails Doll "I deal with one like this all the time" he said.

"So, before dying, Dante told me that once that happened, the sword would choose its next wielder. I was told to protect it until the 'chosen one' came" she said doing quote signs "And fight him or her to see if it was worthy of wielding Rebellion. And if worthy, aid it on the battle against the demons. But because it was such a boring job I just put it into the biggest hole I could find until the special someone got it" she finished.

"I'd probably do the same thing, no one would like to stay put for that long" he said, standing up and walking to his shelf, placing the living doll back on its place "So, that means were partners" he walked to Trish and held out his hand.

"I think we are" she said taking his hands and standing up, she was about 10 cm taller than him.

They shook hands and traded smirks, sealing their new partnership.

* * *

**Well, there it is, I hope you guys liked it. **

**I finally introduce another main character, Trish, since she's a demon, she can live forever and also doesn't age, which is why she's still young and alive. I don't know if I stayed on character or out of character with her, but I guess I did a god job. The fact that Dante knew that demons would come back is because according to murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong. He predicted that shit would ahppen because shit always happen no matter what you do.**


End file.
